Balance Beam
by The Blasphemous Contessa
Summary: 1977 wasn't all about Lily and James. It wasn't all about Maurading and pranks, either. It wasn't even all about Voldemort's rise to power. But it was some combination of the three and something even more powerful.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**a/n: I am revamping and editing this story once again, I feel I owe it to my readers to always keep improving what was previously my best.**

_When did summer get so boring? _Lily asked herself while silently staring at the off-white bumps of her ceiling. She hadn't done one single interesting thing all summer and now it was almost too late for the girl to have any fun. Of course her boredom was probably self-inflicted, surely there was much entertainment to be had downstairs where her sister, Petunia, was lounging with her boyfriend and parents. Virgil, Vern, or was it Byron? VERNON! Yes, Vernon! Vernon Dursley was exactly the kind of person Tuney would have hated. Obviously pompous, and self important he was probably conceited and definitely a pig. Unfortunately the new bitter Petunia bore very little resemblance to Lily's childhood confidante. Lily rolled her eyes at where her train of thought had taken her, it did no good to dwell on the past. Intent on doing _something_ rather than pouting on her bed for the rest of the day the redhead pulled on a snug t-shirt and some comfortable jeans. There was no point in dressing up when only her family and _it_ were going to see her.

In her preparations for the day, Lily had moved toward the window and began admiring the brilliant day. Outside she could hear the giggles coming from her neighbor's backyard. Michelle and Karla, Lily's old muggle best friends were lounging in a pair of hammocks chatting animatedly. There was a small stool with an assortment of sodas and iced pitchers, probably of lemon-aid and iced tea. Lily remembered how before the days of magic she and her old muggle friends would ingest gallons of Karla's mum's iced tea every summer. She supposed it was a testament to how much seven years could really change a person that not only was Lily not in her old perch - the tree that supported one end of each hammock - but that she referred to them as "muggle" in her own mind. They used to be her best friends no suffix necessary. Until Sev had told her all about magic and everything changed. Before Lily went off to Hogwarts, before she met Alice her "real" best friend. But a lot had changed. Michelle had avoided her almost since the day she met Sev. Lily had to admit, even if just to herself, that Michelle was a bit of a snob. Karla, while still friendly, was distant; their friendship was strained by secrets and years apart. Lily knew Michelle went to a high class all girls' boarding school while Karla went to the local public school, but the two were allowed to send letters to each other at least. Even Sev and Lily were no longer friends. After an incident fifth year when the boy showed his true colors Lily stopped speaking to him, leaving her with no neighborhood friends.

Lily decided that as part of her resolution to do something this day, she would send an owl to each of her friends. They had all gone abroad for the season except Trish, a hyper-active sixth year Hufflepuff who clung to Lily with both arms and legs, along with quite a bit of affection. Trish was dating one of Lily's casual friends. The least popular of the too-popular-for-their-own-good-Marauders, Peter was nice enough as boys went and he was clearly enthralled with her friend. Which suited Lily just fine; if he wasn't then she'd have to do something drastic that would involve revenge from his three closest friends. She could handle it, but would rather not have things reach that point.

After sending the letter with Fitz, short for Fitzwilliam Darcy, Lily went downstairs to see if the match of Petunia and Vernon would bring about more boredom or hilarity. If there was anyone else on the staircase with her, Lily would have put money on boredom. On her way down, Lily stopped in the kitchen to see if her school list had arrived yet. It was there on the kitchen table - two envelopes, one significantly heavier than the other, both bearing the Hogwarts seal. In the topmost envelope Lily found the usual school list and a short note from McGonagall her Head of House expressing the usual wish to see all the students returning after the summer break. After examining the contents of the heavier envelope Lily found a Head Girl badge and a letter from Dumbledore explaining the precariousness of her situation. He expressed sorrow for making Lily a target during such turbulent times and asked her to exercise caution when deciding who to inform of her promotion as well as reminding her not to take unnecessary risks.

"_Please remember to inform Professor McGonagall or myself on all password changes during the year. That is to include prefect only areas and Common Rooms_" the letter continued before the usual farewell. Lily frowned noticing neither note mention who the new prefects were nor who the Head Boy was; although she was sure Dumbledore did not want to make these people a target while they were away from the protection of Hogwarts and vulnerable to attack. There had been a lot of disappearances.

A loud guffaw reminded Lily why she had come downstairs in the first place. After a quick peek in the living room and a glimpse at the whale of a man her sister fancied herself in love with, Lily entered the chamber quietly. Resembling a large pig that someone had attempted to squish into an armchair, Vernon was "entertaining" her parents but Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked more irritated than amused. Having decided to intervene, Lily introduced herself.

"Hello, Vernon is it? I'm Pet's younger sister," she started purposefully using a nickname she knew Petunia hated. "Lily. I was away at school when the rest of the family first met you." She extended her hand politely and her shook it although a little roughly. Something flickered in Vernon's eyes at the mention of the word "school"; Lily supposed Pet had been telling tales about her. Not that it stopped him from standing tall, clearing his throat, and introducing himself to her chest.

"I thought you were never going to come downstairs, Lee," Petunia replied, using a name Lily hated as a tiny act of revenge while Vernon remained oblivious to the tension. He was far too busy ogling his girlfriend's sister. "My sister spends a lot of time in her room these days." She said icily with only the slightest bit of a sneer.

At almost that exact moment Diarmid, Sophia's owl swooped through the perpetually open window and landed gracefully on Lily's shoulder. Sophia was another one of Lily's friends. A sixth-year Gryffindor from America, Sophia had recently started dating another of Lily's male friends, though she trusted Remus Lupin with her friend's heart far more than any of his companions. The girl untied the letter attached to the barn owl's leg and absentmindedly stroked the bird's soft down feathers. She excused herself to the other armchair, the one she had claimed as hers and hers alone at the ripe old age of four, to read her letter. At some point conversation resumed and Lily was sure she heard the term "blasted owl" muttered by her sister. Vernon was describing, in elaborate and mind numbing detail, the amount of work and dedication it took to attend one of the nation's top schools. He was even trying to be dopy and look into Petunia's eyes while reminiscing the first day of University, where they had met. Lily was glad of the chance to hide her face behind the letter; she feared she might soon be ill.

The letter was mostly rambling, gushing, ranting, and raving. Sophia didn't used to be like that, the girl was quiet and reserved until she had started dating one Remus Lupin. It warmed the heart to see him make her act like a normal teenage girl, although considering the amount of giggle, rambling, gushing, raving, and ranting was about said boyfriend, Lily was almost sorry she hadn't tried to keep it from happening. Almost.

Once Diarmid was through the window, Lily returned her attention to their guest. "I'm sorry about that. Now what did you say you did?" Lily asked. She was curious as to what all Petunia's new taste in men entailed.

"He's a year away from starting at Grunnings" Petunia announced proudly. "The firm paid for university so he would work for them as soon as he graduated."

Lily tried valiantly to appear interested and just barely succeeded. It seemed Petunia really liked this guy, and for the second time that day Lily missed Tuney, the girl she had tried so long and hard to please.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Spot any obvious mistakes? Catch any references? Review and let me know, pretty please.**

**Sami**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

**Chapter 1: Friends**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

First thing first. Since the story is called "Balance Beam" after the song, I believe the song should be posted so you can find the similarities.

"_Balance Beam" Blue October __Consent To Treatment __[2001]_

_I haven't been quite the same,  
so sure the story of my life would never change.  
But in a bright-eyed way, I rinsed out the soap in my eyes,  
and wrote a song that I'm about to sing._

_Cause it's about a girl  
That I hardly even know.  
So this is not another love song.  
Just a list of things that I should know,  
and everyone should know._

_That..._

_1. You gotta take it kinda slowly  
2. You gotta hurry up and make your move  
3. You gotta tell her that shes pretty  
4. You gotta be the perfect gentleman._

_When you shake the wall, you gotta make it bend.  
You gotta show her that  
She's the balance beam  
and I keep falling all around her fairy tale._

_We took a walk in the rain.  
I suggested, she confessed:  
"There's a heart nearby to cast that shame."_

_Stay cool.  
But I'm giddy like a school boy.  
You gotta handle with care:  
She is not a toy._

_Then gradually we touched.  
And though our clothes were wet, we sat and smiled.  
I never thought I'd smile so much  
The first kiss always says the most._

_Like..._

_1. You gotta take it kinda slowly  
2. You gotta hurry up and make your move  
3. You gotta tell her that shes pretty  
4. You gotta be the perfect gentleman._

_When you shake the wall, you gotta make it bend.  
You gotta show her that  
She's the balance beam  
and I keep falling all around her fairy tale._

_I want to sing to you._

_Everyone should know that:_

_1. You gotta take it kinda slowly  
2. You gotta hurry up and make your move  
3. You gotta tell her that shes pretty  
4. You gotta be the perfect gentleman._

_When you shake the wall, you gotta make it bend.  
You gotta show her that  
She's the balance beam  
and I keep falling all around her fairy tale._

September 1st arrived warm and clear to find the four Evans at King's Cross Station in London, on a platform that doesn't exist. Platform 9 3/4 was packed with returning Hogwarts students and their families.

Not far from the little group, Lily caught Sev trying to catch her eye. He was no longer the sweet, pitiable boy she befriended all those years ago but a Death Eater in the making. Lily turned her back to her old friend and was greeted by the sight of the Dynamic Duo. James Potter and Sirius Black were having a very in depth conversation with a couple who must be James' progenitors. Not far away she saw an extremely tired looking Remus Lupin and his mother. She looked either very ill or extremely stressed and Lily sincerely hoped that none of the disappearances were close to her sometimes friend's family. From what she knew of wizarding politics and Remus's own family, it seemed likely that they had been targeted in any one of the recent attacks.

"Lily-Billy-Boo-Goo!" came a shout from the barrier separating the platform from the rest of the world and a mass of blond curls attacked Lily attempting to remove all oxygen from her body. La'Tricia Cordair, or Trish as Lily called her, was very happy to see her older friend. A Hufflepuff sixth year, the muggle-born had been dating Peter Pettigrew for almost six months now. Trish was always doing silly random things. She gave out absurd nicknames. Was silent for a whole day in April for no reason, gave out free hugs for a week**, **and happily participated in random acts of kindness.

No one would ever accuse Trish of being pretty, or even cute, but she did have a certain combination of charm and grace that counted towards beauty. Her eyes were slightly slanted and a very dark brown beneath delicate brows. Her nose was a bit squashed and her mouth a little too wide for her face. Her ears were a tad too small but her long blond hair was thick and curly, her eyes captivating, her lips full, and her laugh made all the petty flaws inconsequential. She was very beautiful in a very human way that intimidated and disappointed no one. All-in-all she was perfect for Peter, vibrant where he was timid. Nurturing, caring and affectionate, she soothed just by being near. And she had a wicked sense of humor that was sure to be appreciated by any prankster.

Lily caught a flash of movement once she was disentangled from her hyper friend and waved. Octavia, a Slytherin and year-mate of Trish had spotted the two girls. Tavi always joked the sorting hat had been drunk their first year, it was clear the Hufflepuff girl belonged in Gryffindor and the Slytherin in Ravenclaw. Witticisms aside, Tavi was a good fit for her house. She looked like someone you didn't want to mess with and had a lazy air about her that indicated that she was used to being obeyed. As she was obscenely wealthy this was not an act, but rather something the girl took no notice of. And the pure-blood was her house's acknowledged peacemaker. Without Tavi to hold them together the Slytherins would have fallen apart from the inside long ago.

In the capable hands of her exuberant friends Lily said a final good-bye to her family. She hugged her father, kissed her mother, and tried not to be hurt by the stony silence Petunia maintained in her presence since Vernon had engaged in one too many enthusiastic conversations with the red-head's torso.

With still no sight of Frank, Peter or any of Lily's dorm-mates she followed Trish and Tavi onto the train. Once the girls had loaded their trunks onto the train, Trish disappeared, probably to find her allusive boyfriend and Lily made her way to the front compartment where she was supposed to be leading the prefect meeting along with the Head Boy. Remus and James were walking in the same direction in front of her and having a fascinating conversation. It was so fascinating that neither noticed her trailing quite closely behind them in an attempt to force them to walk quicker. Since neither one was attempting to keep his voice down Lily assumed it was not a private discussion and listened openly.

It seems she had found her Head Boy. Lily Evans was going to have to share duties with James Potter for a full year. Hopefully both would still be alive come NEWT time. Slinging an arm around James' shoulder Lily sang out in her flirtiest voice. "So, Potter. It's just you and me all alone in the Head Room evening after evening. Promise to keep me warm in the winter?" She pouted a bit and batted her eyelashes at him. James looked at Lily as if Christmas had come early, bringing Easter, his birthday, and a few obscure holidays with it.

"Really?" He managed to choke out too surprised to remember to act confident and self-assured (cough arrogant cough).

"Not on your life." Lily replied sweetly and sashayed off into the prefect compartment as if she hadn't a care in the world. Inwardly she was choking. Lily Evans did not flirt, did not tease, and did not sashay, ESPECIALLY not for James Potter.

"Don't worry, mate," Remus reassured his friend. "She's flirting, that's definitely a step up from threatening to hex you into oblivion on sight." Which James had to agree it was.

The prefect meeting was short and to the point. Lily told the group what to expect this year and to report for patrol schedules after dinner the second day of class while James reminded them to let a Head know in advance of any conflicts such as a Quidditch practice, a club meeting, or, Merlin forbid, detention. The assembled were then released to enjoy the train ride but reminded to look after younger students and keep an eye on those around them.

Lily was so busy discussing a book she saw in Diagon Alley with Remus that it was a moment before she noticed Potter trailing them. She wondered about it briefly before remembering that two of his mates were dating two of her chums; of course they would ride to school together. It had been nearly an hour and James had neither asked Lily out nor humiliated someone for the fun of it.

This year might actually be okay, Lily mused as she settled in the now crowded compartment.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Spot any obvious mistakes? Catch any references? Is it too close to all those other clichéd stories floating around? Did I mischaracterize anyone? Review and let me know, pretty please.**

**Sami**


	3. Chapter 2: Duties

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Duties**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**A/N: Peter is not evil yet! The transformation couldn't have taken place for a few years at least.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

In an effort to avoid the constant bickering and schedule making of Lily and James, Remus hurried to the compartment they were all planning on sharing. No one had realized just yet that the Hogwarts Express was a lot smaller than it seemed to be first year. At last count eight people were planning to share a compartment built to hold approximately six second years comfortably. This didn't appear to be a problem however, as it seemed the couples did not require separate seats. Or oxygen. _You'd think they weren't going to spend the whole year together_, Remus thought to himself at the sight of his friends' current activities.

When the pair finally arrived they were greeted by the sight of Trish "welcoming" Peter. Tavi had stayed just long enough to wink knowingly at Lily before rushing off to catch up with her fellow Slytherin girls, claiming she would take the gossip and pettiness as long as it came with elbow room over watching other people make-out any day. Sitting on the floor of the compartment leaning back against the rear wall were Remus and Sophia in a deep discussion. Sophia was an American witch who transferred to Hogwarts second year when her parents split up. She had mostly kept to herself at first.

Sophia had always seemed a little more grownup, and slightly haunted to the rest of her house. While she could be just as sporadic and hyper as any sixteen-year-old she also had a sadness that never seemed to leave her face. She never told why her parents had separated but she and Remus clung to each other ferociously, something that was not solely lust-induced as lovely a pair the couple made.

Sophia was half-Mexican and pure witch.; she had flowing dark hair that waved gently down her back but was usually pulled into a messy bun or severe pony-tail. She was tall and dark. Brown eyes, black hair, olive skin, black nail polish. She looked like someone who was constantly in mourning, which she was, not that she'd ever let anyone else know why. While she could be cheerful around the girls, she was only unguardedly happy around Remus. Lily wasn't quite sure what the two talked about. Sophia had a penchant for muggle novels and Remus liked non-fiction. But Mercedez's sharp eyes noticed whatever perfect Prefect Evens didn't. They both had a lot of scars. Some looked accidental, others appeared to be signs of abuse, but most seemed to be self-inflicted. Since Sophia and Remus had become friends in fifth year both had far fewer fresh injuries and seemed to give more genuine smiles. Lily was glad they seemed to help each other out but sad that people so young had that kind of sorrow. And a small corner of herself, that she was ashamed of, felt a little jealous that it wasn't her who could erase all the pain from her friends' features.

Alice and Frank still had yet to make an appearance, but Lily had a suspicion that Sirius was having a casual snog with Octavia. Tavi was not a slut, and she was not one to allow her heart to be mangled but she and Sirius seemed to have some kind of agreement. If they didn't have a date with someone else they always had a date with each other. As much as Sirius hated Slytherins, tenacious Tavi seemed to have escaped his wrath. This was good because the other houses were running out of girls he could date.

'Brielle made a brief appearance in the compartment before deciding she would rather sit with Mercedez, Lyla, and some very nice Ravenclaw boys they flirted with often. Gabriella's family moved to Wales from Portugal when 'Brielle was five, the girl certainly looked Iberian. Medium height with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes, her skin had a slight bronze but was almost pale from the near constant cloud cover. She had thick eyebrows which balanced a fine mouth and curved jaw. She was quiet but excitable and had once had a secret crush on Sirius Black to rival the not so secret one James Potter had on Lily Evans.

Mercedez was her opposite in every way as only best friends could be. Tall and leggy, with strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes, she flirted with danger constantly and loved the thrill anything and everything physical. She had an athletic build and was often seen at ungodly hours of the morning running laps around the Quidditch pitch out of boredom. She was intelligent, almost certainly a certifiable genius, but also reckless and bold. Mercedez was the exclamation point in the essay that was Hogwarts.

Lyla again was something different. She had white blond hair cut extremely short, a light smattering of cute little freckles and a very round, innocent face. Everyone saw and treated her as a child no matter how many times she proved she was not. "But such is the curse of freckles" she was often quoted as saying when feeling particularly patronized. To counter her childish face she had a mature outlook on life. She had become cynical at a very young age and was the first to retort with a cutting remark. She was capable of kindness and caring but preferred that no one outside her two best friends knew about it.

The ride to Hogwarts was majorly uneventful. Everyone's mouths were occupied so Lily had an intelligent conversation with James. They spoke of politics, both muggle and magical as well as a little pop culture and some short anecdotes covering the "what-I-did-for-summer-vacation" basics. James laughed at her descriptions of Vernon but his eyes flashed in anger when she mentioned the way he looked at her and treated her sister, so she kept those stories to a minimum. The girl remembered again that she actually quite liked Potter when he was like this. In front of witnesses he was arrogant, annoying, and prattish. But alone or when he thought no one was watching he was actually quite kind and thoughtful. Lily couldn't count the amount of times she had seen him defend Peter or help a lost first year but she never said anything about it, worried that once he knew someone noticed he would stop.

Away from the corruption he called "best friend" Lily imagined they would have dated long ago. Not that she would ever tell anyone that. Oh no, not even Alice whom she trusted with EVERYTHING. Besides, the Potter she liked was glimpsed far too infrequently for it to actually count as points for Potter the toe rag to score with Lily.

At some point during the day Remus and Sophia joined their conversation. It was about something silly like fairy tales or a recent movie concept that had to be described to the wizards with hilarious misunderstanding.

After the Welcoming Feast when all the students were safely in their dorms, Lily and James sat in the Heads common room and discussed plans for the upcoming year. "We have a prefects' meeting tomorrow night to discuss patrols. I think we should do revolving pairs, mix up the years and the Houses." James suggested while Lily scribbled furiously. She nodded and added the suggestion to her own mental list she was transcribing.

"Should we suggest at least one prefect from each house stays behind on Hogsmeade weekends? They can veto it or take turns or whatever." Lily thought out loud. They actually worked quite well together. They had only argued twice and both times it was about something neither of them particularly cared about. James agreed but reminded her that most would probably vote against it. A few more peaceful hours passed as the pair elaborated on their plans, occasionally getting off topic and falling into fits of laughter.

Once the "script" for the next night's meeting was recopied carefully the two bid each other good night and James went to bed. Lily sat up looking at the list of nights James had already given her that he could not patrol. She supposed as Quidditch captain he would know the practices in advance but after November he only had one night a month marked off. Deciding that she would never know how the Marauders planned their pranks so precisely she decided to get some sleep. First day of Seventh year was a big one, and she didn't want to be all groggy and exhausted.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Spot any obvious mistakes? Catch any references? Is it too close to all those other clichéd stories floating around? Did I mischaracterize anyone? Review and let me know, pretty please.**

**Sami**


	4. Interchapter 1: SophiaRemus

**Chapter 4: Interchapter 1: Sophia/Remus**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**A/N: Peter is not evil yet! NO! SOPHIA IS NOT A WEREWOLF! THAT WOULD BE TOO CONVENIENT**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N2: Every once in a while, when I get bored with Lily and James I will do a chapter about someone else's relationship. Starting with my favorite and working my way to the most confusing.**

**Interchapter1: Sophia Muerzo and Remus Lupin**

Sophia was quiet, haunted, and perfect. She got along well with everyone and never broke the rules. She read constantly - muggle novels - to help her escape her pain. Sophia had grown up without friends and relied only on herself. She had a sister, Junette who was four years older than Sophia and often stayed with an aunt in Texas. Sophia learned to keep to herself and no one really knew anything about her.

For her first three years at Hogwarts, Sophia was known as "that really sweet girl who transferred from America second year." At least until Remus. Before Remus, no one had ever taken an interest in her. He cared about her, wanted to know - really know - her, protect her from her demons. He even offered to kill her father and step-father when he found out, but she wouldn't let him.

Remus was popular, smart, and cool. Everyone wanted to be near him even if only because they were near James by association. He put up with it with good humor and grace, always knowing that when they knew, really knew, him they would run screaming in several different directions at once.

Sophia and Remus didn't act or look like a normal couple. They didn't hold hands, sneak off to find a broom cupboard, or make gooey eyes at each other. Mostly they talked. They shared secrets as both had huge ones.

Sophia did not like to be touched. It had not always been that way, but when the girl turned eight her father introduced a new secret "game". She was not to tell her mother or Junette what Daddy did when he tucked her into bed. Ever the dutiful daughter, Sophia just said "Daddy was playing a new game with me" while she slowly deteriorated. When Mrs. Muerzo finally found out she took her daughters and left. Sophia was eleven. For a year the girl was free until her mother met Gian a British wizard who reminded both girls of their father.

So, Sophia started Hogwarts at the age of twelve and tried to ignore the stares. She knew she must look a mess as during the past few months she had neglected her appearance. Trying subconsciously to make herself seem undesirable while she avoided her mother yet again.

_If Mama left Daddy just because he touched me, _She thought to herself. _What will she do to Gian when she finds out what he made me do? Maybe the problem really is with me, if it wasn't why does it keep happening?_

It took three years of friendship and a relationship more innocent than any she had ever experienced before Sophia told Remus. She had expected him to be repulsed and disgusted, tell her she was dirty, or maybe try to take advantage of the knowledge and make her do those things again. After all how could she expect someone as perfect as Remus to be able to understand the emotional pain that caused her to carve pictures into her flesh?

"No," he had said when she finally told him, crying into his robes. "Believe me when I say I could never blame you. When somebody does something evil to you it is their fault not yours." Remus had always wondered about her apparent coldness. Sophia was never willingly alone in a room with a male, she did not like to be touched, and she was always aware of her surroundings. He had expected there to be something of this nature but NEVER, had he thought it would run this deep.

Sophia allowed Remus to comfort her and for the first time in a long time she welcomed a hug. A few days later when Remus came to Sophia with his confession she kissed him. She never stopped to think why but also had no conscious thought as to why not. It was love of the purest kind, found in its truest form. It was the kind of love that came from trust and friendship. Both knew they could never intentionally harm the other and that no one could ever come close to feeling what they felt for each other. They were happy, a foreign concept to both parties. So they didn't look like a couple to most people until you looked close enough to notice the fire that burned deep inside. They way they were magnetically drawn to each other. Even when they weren't touching they moved and acted as one. Both were fierce, strong, and brave, both had experienced horrible things, and both knew they were not to blame.

With the help of Sophia and his friends, Remus' transformations stopped being so much of a torment, he now knew of a worse kind of powerlessness, one that sickened and enraged him.

Remus disapproved of Sophia's old coping methods and while she still could not escape her step-father, she only had new bruises when returning to school from a break and tried to avoid purposely hurting herself. Remus didn't mind one bit that he may never get to second base and Sophia never wished for a moonlight stroll. They were comfortable. They were each other's strength and sanity.

That morning on the Hogwarts Express Sophia was trying to explain the relief and comfort she saw in him while Remus marveled at her perfection. They didn't really need the words they spoke; "I love you" had been apparent in every look and gesture towards each other since Sophia's fifth year. Sophia leaned on Remus' shoulder and allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist and hold her hand in her lap. She trusted that he would never hurt her, and he knew she would never leave him.

But Sophia still lived with Gian when she wasn't at school, a friend's home, or visiting her sister. And Remus was still a werewolf under the power of the full moon, both of which seemed inconsequential when compared to two years of honest, innocent devotion.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Spot any obvious mistakes? Catch any references? Is it too close to all those other clichéd stories floating around? Did I mischaracterize anyone? Review and let me know, pretty please.**

**Sami**


	5. Chapter 3: Explosions in the Night

**Chapter 5: Chapter 3: Explosions in the Night**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**A/N: Peter is not evil yet! **

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N2: This was originally 2 chapters but I split it up awkwardly.**

"Four galleons on Potter and Evans by Christmas," the gruff voice of Professor Kettleburn called clearly through the dimly lit room. On the opposite wall a quill floated in midair marking tallies and names on a piece of parchment hanging from the stone.

"Eight galleons and three Knuts Sirius never realizes what he has in Octavia," a stern voice called almost as a reply to the earlier bet. Things continued in this way for most of the night as the teachers engaged in their favorite start of year activity. Wagering on their favorite seventh year students' relationships and other successes in the real world. As much as certain members of the staff disapproved of gambling the tradition has carried on through the years. It was said to be a practice almost as old as the school itself.

It seemed Lily had only just fallen asleep when a pounding in her temples awoke her. Groping blindly for a light switch - the girl had momentarily forgotten where she was - Lily's hand was met by soft hanging fabric. She reached for her wand and got to her feet and realized that the drumming was not in her temples but rather came from the door separating the Head Common Room from the rest of the castle. If she didn't hurry to answer the summons the infernal knocking would wake Ja-Potter. Although the raven-haired pure-blood did not stir as easily as the muggle-born witch, even the heaviest sleeper would awake after a few minutes of thundering of that level.

Banging furiously at the door in between impatient pacing was a clearly upset Octavia. The Slytherin had tears pouring down her face and looked as though she had been in that state for hours. Her robes were disheveled and it appeared that she had tripped a few times as well. Her hands were a crisscross of light scratches and though Lily couldn't be sure she guessed the girl's knees were in a similar state. All-in-all Octavia Scott was in quite a state.

By the time Lily had reached the door, and James the stairs, Tavi had worked herself into frenzy. The younger girl tripped into the red-head's arms and hiccupped an explanation. The only word that could be clearly understood was "Sirius" although she could have been saying "serious". It certainly looked as if whatever had upset the girl was serious indeed. As Lily did the best she could to comfort the girl and bring her further into the room, James got more and more excited. He began pacing in small circles, rubbing his already messy hair while he thought. It seemed he could understand what Tavi was saying far more than his female counterpart. Potter's pacing stopped suddenly almost in time with Tavi's hiccups.

After almost an hour Tavi's sobbing died down and Lily could understand what the girl was trying to say also. It seemed the little flirt liked Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor more than she let on. It had crushed her to meet his flavor of the month especially as the girl, Amber Tanner, was so like Tavi and yet so different. She really couldn't see why he didn't choose her instead of a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"She's not even that pretty, or smart. She's really mean. He's so, he didn't, she doesn't, they won't -" Tavi couldn't hold back the sobs any longer, instead she allowed herself to be taken over for a few more minutes. "And - and - I - SLEPT WITH HIM!" Tavi wailed at one point during her story. "He didn't even c-c-ca-care that he was my f-f-first or anything!" By this time James had long since disappeared and somewhere distantly Lily wondered how he would react to this information.

"He's a jerk, I know." Lily tried her best to calm the girl. She really didn't know what Octavia was feeling as Lily had never been loved then left. "But, really did you expect anything different? He is Sirius Black." Even in caring mode bluntness won out.

"I know." Tavi sobbed, "But he was so nice about it, and we've been together for such a long time and he was always so sweet. He really is different when he's not around his friends you know." Octavia tried to reason with the seventh year. And Lily did know. Hadn't she just been remarking to herself how different James was when his Marauders were off somewhere else? Instead of speaking, Lily just rubbed circles into Tavi's back and offered revenge suggestions.

"I found him!" Someone cried triumphantly from the door. James came marching proudly in dragging a clearly confused looking Sirius behind him. "Padfoot, explain!" James commanded, much like one would order a trained dog to perform a new trick. And Lily had no doubt that whatever he was about to say would be just as dry and unfelt as "roll-over" would be for her father's dog, Yappy.

"Octavia!" Sirius cried happily as if he was relieved to see her well. The girl did look different than she had only a few short hours ago. Once the tears had stopped she became the beautiful girl she really was again. Standing awkwardly in front of the pair Sirius attempted to look dejected and sorrowful. _He really is a good actor_, Lily thought to herself as he continued his pathetic lies and excuses. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked me like that. I thought it was still all about the agreement we made so long ago. And, and, Amber - sigh - Amber. I asked Amber out because she reminded me of you and I never thought you would take me seriously and here I find out you've been missing for hours and while I was looking for you James found me and well..." Sirius stopped he realized he was rambling.

Lily was furious. How dare he play with the emotions of a girl and then expected a clearly rehearsed apology to make everything better. "You disgust me." Lily stated quietly, her blood had turned to ice in her veins. "You really think that after all of the emotional trauma you put so many people through you could just waltz in here and apologize and that would make everything better? How many other girls do you think you hurt this way? Are you going to break up with Amber for Tavi now? Do you think that's going to help? Oh yes break another heart that will make your "love" so much more realistic. Get out of my view before I find my wand." Lily threatened. The whole time her voice was barely above a whisper but everyone heard it. Sirius just looked down ashamed and Tavi felt moved to comfort him. Both scurried out through the hidden door the moment she broke eye contact with Sirius.

"Tave!" on Sirius Black exclaimed exasperatedly. "Octavia, please listen to me. I really meant everything that I said in there earlier. I just thought that since we were always a casual thing you wouldn't want to change that status even if I did and instead of dealing with it I ended up hurting you instead and I'm sorry, I really am. I know Lily didn't believe that but I just think you should know that it's true." He felt foolish. Sirius of all people knew that girls bad mouthed the guys that made their friends cry. He also knew he deserved whatever bashing they felt the need to dish out, but he still wanted to make things right with this beautiful, gorgeous, amazing girl who was so, so blind.

"Sirius, I don't know anymore," came Octavia's quiet response. "I always thought you really liked me, and I've always liked you but after the events of this summer I really don't know anymore. I just felt so-" here she paused as if debating whether or not to tell him the depths of her feelings for him, or maybe she was searching for the correct word. "Used. I felt used okay. I went home the next day and didn't know what to think anymore. You turned me upside down and I just want to ... I don't even know what I want. I don't know, okay. Can we leave it at that?" And she turned to leave, or rather run away before the older boy could see her cry for the second time in as many hours.

"No," Sirius caught her arm to keep her from leaving." No, it's not okay." he repeated and pulled her closer to him, maybe to comfort her or maybe because he didn't want her to leave before he finished what he had to say. "I treated you like dirt, I know. I treated a lot of girls badly and yeah, you probably shouldn't trust or believe me anymore. But I was _never_ trying to hurt you or anyone really. You are special and shouldn't be tossed aside like so much garbage. You shouldn't even feel like it's possible to be treated like that. But because of me you do. And even though I don't deserve it, do you think we can give this 'serious couple' thing a chance?" Despite the intensity of his language and the earnest openness in his meaning Sirius couldn't help smiling a bit as Octavia hugged closer to him. That Octavia's own nod of agreement and hidden smile just happened to coincide with lack of oxygen to her brain will not be hinted at, but the two were both secretly hoping for years of feeling like this to come.

As soon as the two were alone James felt it was appropriate to chastise the girl he both loved and feared. "That was uncalled for, you know." He said quietly, too afraid to meet her gaze. "He really wasn't trying to hurt anyone I found him searching the dungeons for Tavi and everything. I think he really does love her, not that you believe in love or anything."

This time instead of ice, Lily was fire. James always made Lily fire no matter how badly she wished to remain ice. "You WOULD defend him, wouldn't you?" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "You and Black are just alike, Potter. Looking for a new plaything, fancying yourself in love with someone just because you think they won't love you back! Everything's a game, a challenge to you. How many hearts have you planned to break this year, Messer Prongs?" She spat the nickname at him with all the contempt she could muster. Although she didn't know much about the Marauders she knew the nicknames were a point of pride for all four of them. "You are a hellion! A disgrace! You should not be allowed near children. I think Dumbledore's mind is going if he thinks you could be Head Boy. He got one thing right though, no matter how old you become you will never be more than a boy. It's a wonder you have friends at all. I wouldn't be surprised if they were using you just as surely as you all have used the female race!" With that she turned on her heel and marched back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving a flustered and confused James staring at the spot she had just vacated.

"That wasn't what was supposed to happen." James whispered to himself. He was supposed to find Sirius, make him explain and apologize. Then Sirius and Octavia could get together get married have two children and lots of dogs to keep Padfoot company and Lily would see that James was responsible and caring she would fall in love with him and they would move to a giant house in the country-side. Not everything goes according to plan. Dejectedly James turned and went to his own dorm. Separated by only a wall from the girl he both idolized and scorned, James stared at the ceiling wishing he could sleep and unaware that Lily was doing the same thing.

Lily stayed awake thinking to herself. Unable to sleep until almost sunrise she determined that boys never did change or grow up and girls couldn't help who they fell in love with. _Not that I'm in love with Potter, _Lily quickly corrected her thoughts.

Alice Prewett had snuck out of her bed to see her boyfriend Frank. He had promised to meet her at the portrait of the six fingered knight at midnight. It was now 12:30 am and he still hadn't shown up. She supposed he could have gotten caught and sent back to bed but he had such a skill for sneaking around and never got caught at anything. A quick look in the Entrance Hall showed that his house's hourglass was missing no points and getting sent back to bed would surely lose your house a noticeable amount of points so Alice then resolved to head to the owlery and send him an inquiry.

On the way to that part of the castle she was caught up by the sight of an embracing couple and turned to give them some privacy. On turning however she recognized a familiar head of hair. Hadn't she tousled Frank's fringe just that day? The girl he was holding was a Hufflepuff third year who looked thrilled to be held in his strong arms.

Alice must have gasped or shrieked or squeaked or something because the next instant her soon to be ex-boyfriend turned in her direction with frightened eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and dropped his hand from the waist of the smaller girl his face a mask of pure horror.

"You cheating Pedophile*!" Alice hollered before running back the way she came. Amazed that she had not gotten caught with all the noise she made tramping through the halls, the girl finally made it back to her dorm room and sat awake in bed the rest of the night.

The next morning found the older Gryffindors in quite a state. Among other things, the Heads were not only not arguing, but also not acknowledging each other. Added to the fact that there was a Slytherin on the lap of an infamous snake hater, and that Alice was nowhere near Frank Longbottom, and more than just the Gryffindors were confused. At the Head Table Professor McGonagall handed Professor Dumbledore ten galleons while Professor Slughorn bequeathed twenty galleons to Professor Grumle. McGonagall had bet twenty-four hours together would cause Miss Evans to murder Mister Potter, while Slughorn bet that Sirius would never see his Slytherin lip-candy for what she truly was.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Spot any obvious mistakes? Catch any references? Is it too close to all those other clichéd stories floating around? Did I mischaracterize anyone? Review and let me know, pretty please.**

**Sami**

*"you cheating pedophile" was a line we used in last year's Victorian Tea at my old school. Dracula was Lucille Ball who was cheating on Ricky Ricardo with Oliver Twist it was hilarious.

**is your chappie. Like it?**

**Sami**


	6. Interchapter 2: TrishPeter

**Chapter 6: Interchapter 2: Trish/Peter**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**A/N: Peter is not evil yet! I own Trish, but nothing else in the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N2: Here's Trish and Peter's Chapter, and come to see how great they really are for each other...come on you know it won't be that painful...**

Peter Pettigrew was one of the "cool kids" of Gryffindor Tower. He was Wormtail of the infamous Marauders and quite often the voice of caution in the group. He was indispensable to his friends because he was the one to point out the theoretical flaws in the plan. Slightly paranoid the chubby boy was also highly aware; he always knew when someone was onto them and how to change the plans to avoid capture. He could find a way to get anyone out of a tight spot without harm. People who didn't know the Marauders often wondered why Peter was included among their number and several even believed he followed them blindly, but this was not the case.

Being often perceived as "weak" the other Marauders had often gotten him out of a situation where bodily harm would have been otherwise imminent and for this the young man was grateful but that didn't mean he believed the sun shone from James' ass. He knew they were human and could be tripped up and so he had made it his personal job to insure that that didn't happen. It also meant he knew the boys' characters far better than they ever would have suspected.

So yes Peter was an oddity but he was also necessary to the group and he would never give up his feeling of belonging for anything or anyone.Peter was also good natured about the teasing of his dorm mates and a little slow at comebacks which gave James and Sirius at least room to test the effectiveness of certain jests on a willing counterpart.

It was quite by accident that Peter met La'Tricia Cordair; the girl was a year younger than him and in a different house. It was in the library; Trish was putting various jinxes on alternating pages of a popular reference book. Some pages were wiped blank, some insulted the reader, some showed a completely different subject matter, and one page near the middle even showed a window to see through the eyes of random unsuspecting people. Trish wondered if that spell was illegal but didn't see how it could be or how it could be connected to her anyways. Peter saw this and was quite impressed. Those were the same spells the Marauders had used to create their map a few years ago.

"Where'd you find those spells?" Peter had asked her curiously, they had been forced to make up their own.

"Oh I made them up, took me almost an hour," was her matter-of-fact reply. From that moment on it was very hard for reliable old Wormtail to focus on anything other than this slightly awkward engaging girl. Trish would never admit it but she had a hard time focusing on other things too. At first she wondered why she felt so attracted to him. It must have been because she felt sorry for him. All the other Marauders had some sort of feminine attentions.

Remus was very good friends with Sophia and both had stopped claiming to be anything less than soul mates not long after Trish and Peter got together. James entertained himself by obsessing over Lily, and Sirius didn't have a special girl, he had many. Trish considered Lily to be something of an older sister and would have let the older girl's opinion sway her from her pursuit of Peter had she not studied him thoroughly before making any kind of move. And once she made herself available to love him he welcomed her heartily.

They had a fun carefree relationship the kind that would have been impossible if Peter had not developed a fun side with the Marauders as friends. Trish pushed and challenged him and always knew when to pull him back. Peter could trust her and offered something she had never had before, someone who wanted to know her and about her and be around her even when she wasn't being particularly lovable. No one had offered her that before and the least she felt she could give Peter in return was her undying devotion and loyalty. She wasn't one sided in this either, even though she would never willingly come between lifelong friends Peter made it clear that if there was ever a "me or them" ultimatum he would definitely choose her.**(oh look foreshadowing)**


	7. Chapter 4: Two Steps Forward, One Back

**Chapter 7: Chapter 4: Two Steps Forward, One Back**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N: a/n: This chapter is dedicated to Jacob's-one-girl for being my most enthusiastic reviewer. Thank you so much I wouldn't even have this chapter if it weren't for your suggestions. Following so many different people's love lives is a little confusing so thanks again for all your help. I don't know much about British schools so I'm not sure about Public Displays of Affection rules or class timing or anything, those I took from my experiences in an American public. **

By lunch Frank Longbottom was an extremely lonely boy. His girlfriend of what seemed like forever was not speaking to him and he had been accused of being a pedophile which completely blew his mind. He tried hunting for Alice between classes but she was nowhere in sight. This wasn't that surprising considering the sheer number of hidden passageways Hogwarts had to offer, but it made him a little sad. Hadn't they always been inseparable? And yes last night had looked very bad but she never gave him a chance to explain. In those muggle programs she was so fond of the women never gave the man a chance to explain.

About halfway through the lunch hour Frank spotted Alice surrounded by her dorm mates. She had her head on Lily's shoulder while Lyla and 'Brielle whispered to her sympathetically. Mercedez was standing behind her rubbing the girl's shoulders and glaring at everyone with a look that clearly dared them to just try and intrude. Despite the feeling that he was in danger of having a very important part of his anatomy forcibly removed, Frank was going to intrude, Alice was his girlfriend and he deserved a chance to explain himself, she deserved to know the truth and also the little girl involved deserved whatever came her way. So clearing his throat the Hufflepuff gathered his courage and approached the five girls he most feared and respected in the world.

"Alice," he announced himself, his voice squeaking slightly. Ashamed he coughed and tried again. "Alice, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" The look in all five girls' eyes clearly said the answer "no" but still he had to try. "Please just for a moment then you can go back to whatever girls do when they are upset." With a groan Alice rose and he could see that she had not slept at all the night before and he felt a slight bit of self loathing even though he told himself it wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one that went about accusing people of liking children romantically.

"Come to announce your engagement to the twelve-year-old slut?" Alice accused bitingly. She missed Frank even though it had only been a few hours and was ready to resolve this thing between them but she _had_ been hurt and wasn't one to back down from a fight. "What's her name, Trixie?" She added for good measure, in case she wasn't being abrasive enough.

Frank decided to ignore her jibes and focus on what he had come to say. "Look, Keri isn't anyone to me, okay." He looked her in the eyes to measure her reaction. "I ran into her in the hall on my way to you and she tripped or something I'm not sure exactly what. But the point is I don't want you to think I'm some kind of horrible person or that there's something wrong with you because there isn't. Hate me if you want, but there it is." Alice was watching his face carefully the whole time and felt the truth in his words but her pride wouldn't allow her to be won back so quickly.

"You really think I'm an idiot?" She asked him incredulously. "I'm so stupid or smitten that I'll believe anything you tell me just because you say it? Well I think you should go find that _little girl_," she spat the words as a curse, "and see how much of your bullocks she buys!" With that the love of Frank's life left him alone in the Entrance Hall. He tried to follow her but Mercedez appeared out of thin-air to verbally degrade him.

"You are the reason I hate men. Lying, sniveling, cheating cowards, go after the weakest link, the easiest prey and when the consequences catch up instead of taking the blame and punishment like you should you look for a way out of it!" She let out a loud sound halfway between a groan and a snort then turned and stalked away her hands in the air. She didn't know how wrong she was but she was trying to be a good friend, so she got some points and possibly a cookie when no one was looking.

The next three classes were torture for Frank and not because of their subject matter although that would make them hard enough. It's hard to spend a whole day thinking the love of your life hates you. Frank made a mental note to ask Potter how he dealt with it. But by the time dinner rolled around Alice was ready to be held by him again. Her day had been no easier, and the guilt at how she had behaved earlier had been eating at her all day. Sometimes she wished she hadn't been born with a conscience.

"Look, I heard what you said earlier and I know." A voice behind Frank said. "I know you weren't lying, but I just couldn't forgive you right away. I'm sorry. It's a stupid girl pride thing; we just can't leave 'well enough' alone." Head down she walked into the Great Hall and was about to sit when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up into those big blue eyes she loved so much and smiled like the sun come from hiding in March.

For the first time in her life Lily Evans overslept. She supposed she could have been worn out from so much drama the night before but she usually awoke refreshed from her yelling matches with Ja-Potter. Lily slept so late she had missed her first class of the day (Charms) and had to rush to be on time to her second (Transfiguration). By then she was awake enough to hear the new gossip, so much had happened while she slept. Sirius and Octavia were together and Frank and Alice were broken up. It seemed to the seventh year that the world now rested upon its ear. Shaking her head at the folly of the youth, conveniently forgetting that she was one, Lily made her way to McGonagall's classroom.

After Transfiguration Lily and James both had an hour off before lunch started which they had planned to use to make the patrol schedule for the next month. Despite the awkwardness the fight last night had caused neither wanted to be the one to suggest they separate or shirk their duties and put off making the list. And so, with great trepidation, James Potter brought an ordinary, muggle, spiral bound notebook to the common room he shared with Lily. Resolving to be on his best behavior for a while, James waited for Lily to return from dropping her things off in her room.

"Well, Potter, it's just you and me." Lily said as they settled down on the large couches in the common room. It seemed to take her a long time to get comfortable, James noticed. And he wondered if she had slept late because of an illness. He wasn't going to say anything about this however; he knew girls didn't like being told they seemed to be anything but radiant.

"Yeah, I er, brought you the notes and assignment from the class you missed today. It was barrier spells, and I caught on fairly easily, so if you need any help let me know." James flushed a bit at the last part and bent over his parchment so as not to look like he was bragging. Lily smiled and thanked him for his thoughtfulness assuring him that he would be the first person she asked for help. It seemed she was in an apologetic mood.

"And, uhm, about last night," the girl started, "I'm sorry I got so mad at you, looked like I was wrong yet again. Silly Lily always judging people, you know." And she giggled a bit at her own feeble joke. But never looked up from the list she was re-arranging.

"Yeah, well Sirius is a really nice guy." James defended. "He never treats the girls he dates badly, he just was never satisfied 'cause they weren't who he really wanted, you know?" Potter offered. He had an idea but was unsure as to how it would be received. "You should try being friends with Pads," he ventured anyways. "He'll probably be one of the most loyal you'll ever have. I think you'll really like him once you get to know him. And if you don't I can always cause him great physical distress."

Lily balked at the offer but chewed it over thoughtfully all the same. She decided it would be nice to see the Marauders as the "real people" her friends kept assuring her they were. _It would also be refreshing to spend some time with James outside of duties, _Lilly thought a bit surprised at herself. True she was beginning to like the boy she saw here when no one else was around but it was around his friends that he was the most annoying. Outwardly Lily nodded distantly and continued to make notes of who was free when but inwardly she was determined to start a new friendship that day at lunch.

Unfortunately she was delayed from her plans by a hysterical Alice who met her at the door to the Head's Tower as she and Potter walked down to lunch. She nodded a farewell to her work partner and turned to her friend with her most sympathetic face on. _Why did her friends all pick this week to have guy troubles?_ Lily lamented silently, beneath her "good friend" mask. She comforted her best friend as well as she could while wishing she was talking to Sirius instead.

The next morning at Owl Post shows a Slytherin table full of mirth and a red-faced girl with balled fists staring intently at her goblet. They were mocking her for being Sirius' latest fling even though she knew it was going to be a lasting relationship. It didn't matter what kind of relationship it was though, the others were just incensed that it was with Sirius Black notorious Slytherin public enemy #1. To make matters worse, in their eyes at least, she had gotten a lovely package from him in the mail that day.

It was a box of her favorite flavors of Honeyduke's chocolates with a little note that said; _just because you've already made my day a little sweeter doesn't mean I can't do something for yours. - Sirius_. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever gotten, how had he known she was going to need some chocolate very soon? She looked over at the Gryffindor table to smile sweetly at her boyfriend, her wavy brown hair swinging in the suddenness of the movement. On the other side of the Great Hall, Sirius thought the swaying hair made it look like Tavi had a shiny halo. It made his left hand itch for a sketchbook just looking at her. When she smiled and waved he grinned exaggeratedly and blew her a sloppy kiss, laughing as her already flushed face darkened a little more at the action.

As the Hall slowly emptied of people heading to their classes Octavia found Sirius and gave him a big hug. Looking up into his face, she was several inches shorter than he; she smiled his favorite mischievous smile and kissed him hard, in full view of everyone. There was some "ooo"ing, a few whistles, and more than a few jealous sighs. With the smack of a wand the two flew apart. Propelled by some un-see-able force.

"That's a detention; we have rules against Public Displays of Affection here at Hogwarts." The woman pronounced the offense as if it were capitalized. "You will report to my office at seven to begin your _separate _detentions tonight. Understood?" Both teens nodded dumbly as Professor Nert walked away. The moment her back was turned however the two smiled at each other and entwined hands to head to their next classes.

After dinner Remus and Sophia were helping each other with their homework in the Room of Requirement. The full moon was only a couple of nights away and he was a bit grumpier than usual. Moony usually refused to see anyone but his three closest friends after dark around this time. Before, Sophia would have thought she had made him angry with something she had done but now she merely teased him about his little "PMS". The two got on best in companionable silence the days just before the full moon and the only sounds to be heard were "pass the ink" and "can I use your quill sharpener". A few blissful hours passed until the pair separated for the night.

As Sophia and Remus were saying their good-byes Peter and Trish were having difficulty breathing. The make-out session was more than a few minutes in, and a line that had never been crossed before was about to be breached. Peter's hand ran along the waistband of the jeans Trish wore and inched higher across her soft skin. Just when he had reached the second cloth barrier Trish pushed him away. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and she was breathing quickly but she also knew her own mind and was not ready for what Peter wanted to do next. He didn't seem to understand her meaning and so pressed one hand to the back of her neck to pull her closer to him that they might continue their earlier activities.

"Peter stop. I don't want to anymore." She tried to explain but felt inexplicably shy all of a sudden.

"Don't want to what anymore?" Her boyfriend asked slightly confused. He wasn't aware that they were doing anything inappropriate or uncomfortable. In fact he had thought he was being quite agreeable.

"Keep going, you know," she made a hand motion. "Because then we'll just keep going and I'm not ready for that, so I think we should stop here."

"Why not?" He asked with the single minded determination of a teenage boy. "What's wrong with that?" Peter didn't mean to suggest that he had been planning or hoping for them to progress much further than they already had. The truth was he was just as terrified by the idea of "you know" as his girlfriend; he just had a lack of blood flow to his brain at the moment and wasn't processing much.

"Never mind." Trish just rolled her eyes and stalked back to the castle. They had taken a walk on the grounds. "Come find me when you're thinking with something other than your balls!" she called back to him before disappearing in the semi-darkness. She clomped angrily down the halls, glaring at everyone who dared to glance her way. Before returning to the Hufflepuff Common Room, she paused to physically assault a few walls and take her anger and frustration out on inanimate objects. It did nothing for her relationship, or knuckles, but it did make the blond feel so much better.

**YAY! I think this might be my longest chapter yet, I just broke 5 pages. Thanks again Jacob's-one-girl. I hope everyone enjoys.**


	8. Chapter 5: Fall Frolic

**Chapter 8: Chapter 5: Fall Frolic**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N: This chapter has had the most changes so far, I didn't want to make it too easy on them. And also, I had so much fun making up my Ten Commandments of Marauderdom, you'll see them mentioned throughout the story as the need arises.**

"Hey, Sir! Padfoot!" Lily called. She was slightly out of breath after having run down the last half of the corridor to catch up with the dark haired youth. "Hey! I was meaning to talk to you about something, do you got a minute?" She asked while leaning over to catch her breath. Lily had decided that befriending her friend's boyfriend wasn't such a bad idea, even if James Potter was the one who suggested it. He had his intelligent moments, it had been rumored.

"Actually, Lily. I'm kind of on my way somewhere and am in a hurry, so can we do this later? I'll pencil you in for tomorrow at lunch." He added somewhat flippantly to his brusque brush-off. It was half an hour to moon rise and Sirius really couldn't start what was going to be a long conversation right then. Especially not when he needed to be out on the grounds playing Padfoot in less than five minutes. He saw Lily's face fall a bit and felt bad about being so rude but resolved to make it up to her later. She was supposed to be studying with Trish, Octavia, Sophia, and Alice tonight anyways so it couldn't be that important, could it?

Without much more thought about whatever it was Lily had wanted to talk to him about, he sped around the corner and just barely managed to avoid colliding with his fellow Marauders, or at least two of them as the other was the reason they were sneaking around at twilight anyways. "Yo, guys!" Sirius exalted when he found them being silly just because he could was one of the many ways in which Sirius brightened the hallowed halls of Hogwarts; at least that's what he told himself at the end of the day.

The trio donned James' invisibility cloak and trooped down the stairs towards the Whomping Willow to wait for the new school nurse to exit. While they were waiting the boys made small talk to pass the time.

"So, Lily was acting really weird today. Wonder what that's about." Sirius mused aloud to start the conversation. "She practically chased me down here with some bull about wanting to talk." He went on to recount the brief encounter, not forgetting to add the look on her face when he left.

"Maybe she wants to play big sister to Tavi, what with you finally being official and all." Peter suggested. He was usually pretty insightful and had hit the nail on the head without even realizing it.

"Or maybe I told her that you're cool people and she wants to see for herself you're not some womanizer." James cut in, mostly to steer conversation away from Lily, but instead kind of steered it towards that direction. He did however have momentary relief from the topic as Sirius preened at the comment and the boys teased him about his vanity. Then it was right back to Lily and what she wanted with Sirius today of all days.

"No way," Peter put in. "Why would Lily try to be friends with any of us?"

"Actually, Jamie-boy." Sirius began. "What has been going on with you and Lily anyways? I mean first she flirts with you, and then she ignores you, now she's trying to get to know your friends. It sounds fishy to me."

"And I know how you feel about fish," James mumbled under his breath.

"Sounds like all your years of hard work are finally starting to pay off." Peter added apparently not hearing James' comment despite having been right next to him.

During this James would have had more to say if it weren't for the fact that he was slowly turning an idea over in his head, not to mention he was blushing far too hard for anything sensible to come out of his mouth. He had thought they were making progress as friends, but what if she was finally starting to like him back? Even just a little. All the evidence was pointing in that direction.

Aside from the thought provoking conversation the rest of the evening continued in a fashion that passed as normal for the Marauders on a full moon. There was wandering, gallivanting, terrorizing a first year who had snuck out of bed, and general lolly-gagging. By morning when the exhausted boys all trudged to where they were supposed to be in a few hours James had convinced himself to ask Lily to the next Hogsmeade trip...even if it wasn't until Halloween which was still three weeks away. With that plan still in mind James stumbled into bed with a smile on his face.

The next morning dawned cool and clear and Lily had a bit more bounce in her step than usually befitted a Saturday morning. Especially this early on a Saturday morning. She was going to have a nice conversation with Sirius in the Great Hall over some scrambled eggs and toast and propose the new friendship. Tavi would be thrilled that she no longer had murderous intent towards the girl's boyfriend and Lily would get to see if she could convince James to act more civilly towards everyone who wasn't in his inner circle. She decided that befriending Sirius Black was really as close to aiding in World Peace as she was ever going to get. Well, unless her parents let her take a year for Green Peace instead of going to Uni right after Hogwarts.

With a yawn Lily stumbled down to common room before halting suddenly. James Potter was sitting in an arm-chair reading by the fire looking to all accounts as if he had been awake for hours. James was never awake this early on a weekend! Lily rubbed her eyes and yawned again hoping to clear her vision, when that didn't work she called out. "Oi, Potter! What're you doing awake?" Brilliant, he was awake before her, she hadn't changed, showered, or even brushed her teeth yet, AND she just slurred the easiest speech she was likely to give all day.

Lily continued down the stairs then threw herself against the other chair with a groan, the back of one hand across her forehead. She was being dramatic she knew but it was fun to goof off in this big private common room with only Potter as a witness. And it's not like anyone would believe him if he said she was as silly as an actress. With a light puff of air Lily flipped over the arm or the chair and stood, gracefully brushing imaginary lint off her robe. To the light applause of James she curtsied and ran back upstairs to make herself presentable to the rest of the campus at large.

Once alone Lily smiled to herself at her own antics. A year ago she would have never even been in the same room with James without some intangible air of dignity. She never wanted anyone to see her at anything but her best. Lily doubted if her own mother had seen her before she had done her hair for the day since she turned nine. It suddenly occurred to her she was playing at arrogant just as much as James was all those years. A very harrowing thought, and as much fun as it was to let her guard down once in a while, she wasn't sure if she was ready for _James Potter_, of all people, to see her acting childish.

Downstairs James was waiting for Lily to return a bit surprised at her earlier acrobatics. With a chuckle and shake of the head James continued to pretend to read. Looking back he probably ought to have asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade while she was in such a good mood; but then again maybe when she descended the stairs again she would still be this friendly open girl. He certainly hoped so, this Lily, the early morning girl, seemed so care-free and happy that James momentarily wondered how she fit into the rigid Lily that he knew and adored. His musings were interrupted by the re-appearance of Lily. This time she was in her weekend outfit and the skirt was a tad too short for flopping about and dramatics. This detail gave James a bit of hope, after all why would girls wear mini-skirts if they didn't want the attention? The look on Lily's face as she descended the stairs was just a buoyant as before though with an air of wistfulness.

"Hey, I was thinking." James began, and cleared his through to continue before she could interrupt with a sarcastic remark. "Since our respective groups of friends are going to be spending a lot of time together at Hogsmeade, and everyone else will be paired off, and I know you don't...that is I haven't heard any-... well I mean to say..." He stumbled over the last part of the invitation in way he never had in the past. This time was infinitely more important than any of its predecessors and in his effort to be perfect he had belied the nonchalance with which he had intended to extend the invitation. Lily smiled and took pity on him, finishing the sentence with an inverted statement.

"Since you can't seem to speak right now," she began, her eyes glinting mischievously. "I would like to take advantage of your silence to ask you to join me on our free weekend in Hogsmeade." She was all calm smiles and composure on the outside but inside she was balking. Why had she asked Potter out? Now he was never going to leave her alone. Although, truth be told he hadn't really been bothering her much lately. Either way, it's not like he took her seriously.

"OK, yeah, sure. I mean I was gonna- but yeah, OK." He nodded trying to make sense of what just happened. Not only had Lily not turned him down, she had asked him! James Potter was finally making progress on the love frontier. He had to suppress a whoop of triumph lest Lily accuse him of...all those things she used to yell at him. Before the situation could get any more awkward the pair hurried down the Great Hall to have breakfast with their friends before they spent a day relaxing on the grounds.

They bumped into each other a few times while they tried to walk down the stairs together and once, when James' wrist brushed Lily's hand she looked down and blushed. She had _blushed _and didn't even call him out on it, or accuse him of doing it on purpose or anything. Now James was seriously turning over the conversation from the night before. All the signs pointed to his friends being right. But since when were his friends right? Oh sure they were good in class and pretty clever about other things, but they had never been right about anything important.

Either way, James was going to take this turn of attitude and roll with it until the favor faded.

The meal itself was a quiet affair but as soon as the group of girls left the building there was a great deal of shrieking and giggling. In between bites Lily had told them about her date. Well not a date per say, it was more of an acknowledgment that they would be spending some time alone together on a group outing. Alice in particular was berating Lily something awful for agreeing to a date with her self-proclaimed arch nemesis. Alice was so busy teasing she didn't even notice that Lily wasn't bantering back. Instead, the other girl was walking thoughtfully behind her friends and blushing every time someone mentioned her early morning conversation. Being a dutiful friend, Lily had filled them in on every minute detail, except for the gymnastics part. That would get more teasing than confiding this new-found attraction she had for a certain raven-haired someone.

"Lily and Jaaaaaaaames sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First com-" Trish's singing was cut off by the entrance of the group's male counterparts into the courtyard. She hushed as soon as she noticed them but they had been within earshot long enough to get the gist of what was going on. The other Marauders were stunned because James had not yet told them about his Hogsmeade date with Lily, he hadn't even told them he planned to ask her.

"What's this, Prongs?" Moony asked dejectedly. "Holding out on us were you?" Sirius and Wormtail laughed at Remus' antics while adding their own bits of flair.

"I always told you they were secretly dating, didn't I?" and "Is that why you're spending so much time up there by yourself then?" were Peter's contributions while Padfoot felt that, "Jamesy boy, have you taken our _Precious Flower_," and "Finally won old Evans!" were more appropriate jests for his friend. Every now and then one of the girls would add another joke just to watch the Head boy's face darken another shade. Somewhere distantly, James wondered how much of this he could take before he passed out from the rush of blood to his head.

The whole time this was going on Lily was turning redder by the minute. She had James beat due to her fair complexion and red hair but James wasn't far behind her pigment wise. Outwardly Lily was about ready to rant, rave, and rage but those actions were far from her thoughts which were too busy trying to figure out what happened to the James she knew and loathed all these years. She had noticed some change in him, yeas but the James from just six months ago would have shouted the news all over the school not hid it from his closest friends. _Was he really maturing?_ She marveled to herself before dismissing the notion as impossible.

"Well, I've been trying to." James answered, causing her already flushed face to turn even redder. She hadn't meant to ask the question out loud. By silent agreement the two decided to shut their friends up and turned their wands on the assembled mass. It only took seven jinxes to shut the girls up, but Marauders were made of hardier stuff and needed to be beaten into submission and be reminded of Marauder Commandment number 7: _Thou shalt not mock thy brother in front of the girl he fancies, lest ye be fed to the Giant Squid._

After the eventful morning, which had bled into a playful afternoon, the teenagers were grateful when dinner was over and they had an excuse to disappear back into the common rooms.

In the Head's Tower James and Lily were leaning on the chairs much as they had earlier this morning.

"So why didn't you tell your friends?" Lily asked distractedly. Trying to appear as if the answer didn't really matter to her. "What, are you ashamed of me all the sudden?" the redhead jested while flipping the glossy pages of a fashion magazine not really seeing any of the new styles for the season. She seemed not to be paying much attention to the conversation either but the Head Girl had perfected the art of listening while seeming to not even notice the other person.

"No, I just assumed you didn't want it all over the school. Your deep hidden weakness for me, you know?" James added while staring into the fire.

Lily smiled a bit despite herself. Maybe she had developed a soft spot for the boy but it was something she thought she had been able to keep well hidden. "Well now that everybody knows might as well make it official." The girl joked brightly, only half hoping he wouldn't take her seriously.

James looked up at her startled to see that she had moved closer to him at some point during their short conversation. She looked mischievous and flirtatious like she had on the train but there was something else there. It wasn't until she said, "Unless you'd rather not after all" a little dejectedly that James recognized the third thing for what it was: vulnerability. Lily had really put herself out there for all that she tried to hide it with teasing and group outings.

This wasn't a game to her anymore, it wasn't even an experiment, she had sincerely, albeit against her will, fallen for the Quidditch player. And it scared her, she wasn't sure if it had been a game for him or not.

Realizing this James rushed to reassure her in the most tangible way he knew how.

**okay, so their relationship moved a bit faster than I was planning. That's what I get for having the characters live in my head and dictate their own stories, I guess. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sami**


	9. Chapter 6: Hogsmeade Prt1

**Chapter 9: Chapter 6: Hogsmeade Prt1**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N: This is another one of those "used to be two but makes more sense as one" chapters.**

The following weeks passed quickly with school work, Quidditch practices, and patrols for the prefects and heads. The morning of the Hogsmeade trip was chillier than any of the previous. The cloud cover and cool air promised rain or an early winter, possibly both. Trish awoke grumpy for no reason she could identify at first, until the memories flooded her as they did every morning. Reminding her that she was angry and why. Although she missed her boyfriend the Hufflepuff had refused to reconcile with the Marauder until he apologized for treating her the way he had. She was not an object, a means to an end, and she especially wasn't a squeeze toy.

Wormtail, however, saw absolutely nothing wrong with his behavior of two weeks ago. He felt that when a boy and a girl had been dating for a certain amount of time such a thing was to be expected. As expected, all of Trish's friends backed her up completely, and Remus and James were working hard on Peter. Padfoot was also involved in the re-educating process when he could be found. Sirius was a hard person to track down lately and if it weren't for regular Marauder meetings his friends might never see him outside of class, a clear violation of the ninth Commandment of Marauderdom: _Thou shalt not abandon thy friends for some broad_.

After the initial shock that Lily Evans had finally accepted James Potter had died down the school mostly accepted that the partnership had been inevitable. There was more money changing hands at the Head's Table during meal times and even in the hallways. It had been overheard that a group of Ravenclaws had been betting on the outcome of Lily and James' relationship since fifth year, and _The Incident, _as it came to be called.

Lily and Alice had frequent conversations long into the night about anything and everything under the sun. Deliriously happy with her relationship with Frank, Alice was thinking in terms of marriage lately. Something about which her best friend warned her against speaking to anyone else. Alice also wanted to dispense a lot of romantic advice and wisdom as she was now the girl with the longest continuous relationship. Not counting Sophia and Remus because theirs hadn't become official until recently.

The early part of the Hogsmeade trip seemed full of promise although James seemed to be irritated about something. It wasn't until the swollen group (Lily and Alice's dorm mates had joined them along the way) reached the three broomsticks and Severus made his presence known that the others understood what.

"So it's true," the Slytherin boy sneered. "I thought perhaps Potter had gone crazy and made up rumors, but now I see that the mighty have fallen." As Severus made his accusations, each phrase twisted his face until he was hardly recognizable. "Gotten desperate have you? No one left who wants to date you then, Evans?" Snape mocked his once friend.

"Look who's talking!" Lily snapped back, beating James to the punch. "Where are all your oh so magnificent Death Eater friends now? I notice _you _don't have anyone to keep you company." She then turned and led her friends inside, calling over her shoulder, "Some people just can't tell when their opinion isn't wanted." Just before the door closed behind 'Brielle, who made up the caboose of the group, Lily thought she heard something that sounded like, "he's just using you anyway." She shook her head at the boy's folly even though Lily knew the thought would haunt her until he was proven wrong.

The group was too large to share a single table, so James, Lily, Sirius, and Octavia took the booth while everyone else pushed empty tables to the corner until there was room enough for all of them. Everything was quite amiable for the first half of the meal as everyone joked over fries (chips?) and butterbeer, but Trish and Peter were having terse little snippets of pre-argument until Lyla and Alice finally dragged her to the bathroom.

Once out of earshot of the guys, the older girls berated their Hufflepuff counterpart.

"Why are you still holding onto that? He apologized!" It was true that Peter had approached Trish earlier in the day to acknowledge that he was wrong in his attitudes towards women and that he missed being around her. Trish still refused to give in because she wanted him to suffer.

"He probably didn't mean it. Maybe he's still playing the part of pants-monster!" Trish defended half-hearted. She really didn't know why she confided in these people if they continually insisted on trying to make her life better/easier. "Besides just yesterday you told me not to ever speak to him again, remember?" She tried to no avail.

"That was before he started acting all honorable." Lyla replied a steely glint in her eye as she prepared to force her friend to see reason. "And don't try to tell me you don't miss him."

"Yeah, and anyways, you are so totally in love with him. He is your man-beast. It would be stupid to mess that up over a petty argument." added Alice, the sudden expert on love and relationships.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him," Trish gave in defeated. She tried to walk glumly out of the bathroom but the performance was marred by the jaunty swing of her arms. "Hey Pete!" she called once in sight of the overgrown booth her friends had created. "Can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

The pudgy boy followed her out into the chill of the fall air. "Look, before you start yelling or something I'm sorry" he began in an attempt to stave off yet another argument. It seemed the two had been doing nothing but bickering in recent days.

"No, that's not what I came out here to do." Trish inserted as soon as he had taken a breath. Then she moved closer to him and threw both arms around his neck, kissing him with all the force and passion three weeks apart could give her. "But," she added before the pair returned inside, "I'm still not ready for sex, please respect that."

With smiles and fingers entwined the couple re-entered the pub to hear loud cheering in the corner they had left behind. It seemed James had said something adorably soppy to his girlfriend to the great amusement of all their friends. Despite the jeers, cheers, and whoops neither couple could suppress the smiles that came with being near the one they loved **(ick sappy i know, forgive me)**

A few minutes after the "show" the various couples and small groups separated from the main to enjoy the treats of an unsupervised weekend.

When the group dissolved into its smaller parts Sophia allowed Remus to tow her to the book store, there was a new novel out that she wanted as well so it wasn't as much of a compromise as she made it seem. They spent a good two hours smelling books and looking up obscure titles that no one else would even be bothered with.

After being shushed several times by other patrons of the book store Sophia led Remus to Honeydukes where they each purchased more chocolate than any normal human being would be able to digest in a month. Claiming she was doing some early Christmas shopping Sophia then proceeded to buy tend pounds of gummy, sweet, colorful, hard, and chewy candy of various shapes, textures, sizes and magical qualities. When Remus mentioned that she would likely have cavities, Sophia smirked and added a new candy to her pile, it was supposed to floss the consumer's teeth while they ate the confection. Sticking out a tongue that had turned slightly blue from her consumptions earlier in the day Sophia added, "And you, kind sir, have already purchased more chocolate than any fourth year with PMS." With a wicked smile Sophia ran outside before he could come up with a retort. She waited for him in the cold, giggling slightly at the sight of him carrying his purchases as well as the bag she had left on the counter in her haste to leave him breathless.

Elbows locked they marched military parade style to Zonko's where they played with jokes until a commotion brought their attention to the crowded streets of the small village.

"Milady," James jokingly asserted as he opened the door to the pub for his girlfriend. With an arm wrapped around her waist he led her out into the cool air of the fall afternoon. Lily smiled at his chivalry and turned to give James a quick kiss.

"So where to?" She asked. Lily still didn't know where the Marauders went on their Hogsmeade weekends; they rarely ran into each other before. Instead of answering her question, James simply led Lily up hill, following a lesser used road. Once they were out of sight of the mingling crowds of school children he turned to her with a smirk.

"Don't tell me that's what you call a proper kiss!" he teased before pulling her close and kissing her thoroughly enough that had there been witnesses they would have seen Lily blush and pull away slightly. As it was she pulled back after a few moments to lean into the warm circle of James' arms and smell his sweater (jumper?). James always smelled of wood smoke, soap, and something indefinable and primal that made Lily's spine tingle with each intake of air.

A few more minutes passed in this style before the couple continued down the road laughing, joking and teasing in a lighthearted way. By the time they had gotten around to asking silly questions they were within view of the Shrieking Shack. As Lily was sure she would get a more honest response without other people around to influence his behavior, she asked him the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind since the run in with Severus earlier that day.

"Okay, promise you won't be mad?" The muggle born girl began, "but something Sev said earlier is kind of bugging me." She hesitated a moment to organize her thoughts before continuing.

James took advantage of her pause to lighten the mood. "Oh I don't think you're desperate. After all you should see the envious looks." While trying to steer Lily out of her funk he had unintentionally brought up the exact thing she was worried about.

"Yeah, actually that was it. He said you were just using me for your own gain." She looked up at the house unable to meet his eyes. "I know he was just being silly, mean and hurtful but, still. You know?" she added.

"That's what you think!" James asked, voice harsh and Lily knew she had hurt him.

"No! I don't think that of you." She hurried to reassure him, before adding, "I'm just being silly and self-conscious, I'm sure, but I don't want that to be what everybody else thinks of us. That we're, I don't know, using each other or something." She tried and failed to look her boyfriend in the face when she said this before moving even further away. "You know what? Just forget I even said anything, ok?"

"How about I make you forget," James suggested flirtatiously. And the rest of the afternoon passed pleasurably until sunset brought with it unwelcome visitors.

Tavi and Sirius elected to spend the entire day at Zonko's playing with the display pranks and thinking up ways to improve the jokes already in stock. There was even talk of the two opening a store of their own one day. In keeping with the fifth Commandment: _Thou shalt not make repetitive generic pranks_, the two considered combining several items for sale into one colossal joke the likes of which the school had never before seen.

"We should call it Black Sheep," Sirius suggested before getting smacked over the head with a foam cauldron. He ducked into a corner before calling out, "No fair, I can't hit girls!" Tavi followed him into the corner to "apologize" for mistreating her man-beast so horribly.

Trish and Peter spent almost two hours in Honeydukes obsessing over the various selections of sweets. They had very few purchases to show for their time, but it was fun feeding each other the free samples and joking about the exotic candies, trying to decide who would appreciate the joke behind which flavor more. They ran into Sophia and Remus briefly but said little more than their cursory greetings as just then Sophia had spotted a new candy she wanted to try. With a smile Trish turned back to Peter.

"So, what do you propose we do with all this junk food?" She asked swinging a large basket back and forth.

"Well, I know this one place..." Wormtail suggested trailing off. "What about a candy picnic? Stuff ourselves silly?" Trish agreed and the pair ambled off to ingest more junk food than is healthy on the outskirts of town. The seclusion coupled with a sugar high and Trish's own silliness made for a very entertaining day as anything and everything made the two giggle ceaselessly into the evening.

Watching the others go about their separate ways Alice had a bit of a laugh at the awkwardness of the new relationships around. These days she considered herself to be something of an expert on these matters, to prove it to herself she snuggled a bit closer to her boyfriend. They had stayed in the Three Broomsticks after everyone else had left to find entertainment elsewhere. Perhaps if she hadn't been so busy analyzing all the relationships around her Alice would have been able to sense how…tense? …nervous?...Frank was that day. Still she barely gave it a passing thought as she made plans for the day in her head.

"There's a new book out I wanted to pick up, shall we head over to get it then?" Alice asked. Without waiting for a reply she led Frank to the bookshop. In less than five minutes the girl had her purchase and was back outside leaning against Frank to keep off most of the cold. "Where do you want to go now?" she asked and waited for his usual reply "the Quidditch supply store" or someplace equally boring.

She was surprised then, when he brought her to a small boutique on one of the back roads of town. It was pretty little shop that sold trinkets and jewelry. Thinking that her boyfriend wanted a head start on Christmas shopping she followed him in. To her surprise the owner of the store came out to greet them both and pulled them into a tiny room in the back corner of the store.

"I have the selections you wanted me to keep aside for you, sir." The middle-aged woman said. There on a table that had been squeezed into the minuscule space was an assortment of petite diamond rings. Petite diamond rings on solid gold bands. Rings that looked suspiciously like the type engaged ladies wore to signify that they were "off the market".

Without warning Alice leaped from her seat and into her boyfriend's lap. He never even had a chance to get on one knee.

"**Pants-monster" is what me and my friends call a guy who dates someone just for sex. "Man-beast" is what I called this guy I had a huge crush on for years, he hated the nickname but it has become synonymous with boyfriend/crush/lover/whatever else you can think of. And also, this chapter still feels a little awkward to me, but I'm running out of holes to fill and bumps to smooth.**

**Sami**


	10. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade Prt2

**Chapter 10: Chapter 8: Hogsmeade Prt2**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N: This is another one of those "used to be two but makes more sense as one" chapters. Doubly sinful chapter here folks! four-letter-word alert, and implied femslash alert on top of that**

Lily and James were enjoying a pleasant afternoon away from the nearly constant distraction and disruption of their fellow students when a flash of violently purple light followed by a blood-curdling screech broke through the calmness of the autumn day. Lily jumped up almost immediately; ready to help anyone in trouble even when she didn't know what was going on. James more awkwardly got to his feet, keeping himself in a posture recognized as one who had experience with surprise attacks. He tried to drag Lily back down to the ground so that she could not make a target of herself, but the red-head was already marching towards the violence below.

James tried in vain to convince her to stay behind. He offered to see what was going on and then come back for her. He even begged her to at least hide under the Cloak. The girl of course was having none of this and only ran faster to investigate the madness that was occurring in the town center. While he was pleading with his girlfriend to exercise some caution more spells, marked by colored light and cries of anguish were showered upon the sleepy village. One particularly haunting shriek was cut off suddenly as if by an unseen force. By that time James was jogging right alongside Lily and had pulled his wand out of his pocket in the classic defense pose.

Just as the pair reached the epicenter of the turmoil Lily saw a dark haired girl fall and prayed she was only stunned and not murdered. The village of Hogsmeade had been besieged by a group of cloaked and hooded figures who showered curses and jinxes at the surprised population. Wand at the ready and more than a few spells at the front of her mind Lily joined the fray. James wanted to stay near his girlfriend for the duration of the fight but knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. A fourth year Hufflepuff boy whom James knew to be a muggle born was being attacked on three sides. While his skills were impressive, James knew the lad wouldn't survive much longer. Deciding to put his overprotective state of mind to use, James joined the fight with the younger boy and kept two of the Death eaters at bay while also keeping an eye out for his friends.

About twenty minutes into the fight, Lily was struck by some unnamed curse that knocked her off her feet and opened a gash across her back. It was a lucky curse as the moment she dropped a killing curse hit the place her chest had been just nanoseconds ago. Lily used the opportunity to catch her breath and take inventory of her surroundings. There didn't seem to be any particular target among the group of students and villagers, in all likelihood the masked men were just drunk Death Eaters who decided to have some fun.

Across the lane James, who had been keeping an eye on the Head girl whilst he defended the slightly more helpless left his post to sprint to where he had seen the red-head stumble. The flash of green light and stillness of the girl scared him more than he had time to consider in that moment. By the time he had reached Lily's side she was ready to get back to her feet and resume the fight. Unsurprised to find her boyfriend so near her, the two made a silent agreement to protect each others' back.

After that the altercation was soon over, whether it had lasted minutes or hours neither Gryffindor knew, all they could tell was that they were exhausted as they help the wounded and temporarily incapacitated students back up to the castle.

It wasn't until a head count a few hours later that Lily learned the identity of the dark haired girl she had seen fall at the beginning of the fight. It was her exotic dorm mate and Mercedez's best friend, Gabriella. Lyla was stricken dumb by the news and Mercedez was inconsolable. Lily was highly upset as well but for a different reason. The last thing she had said to the other girl was less than kind. The memory echoed bitterly in her mind as the majority of Gryffindors sat in silent shock. Even those who had not been particularly close to 'Brielle would miss her cheery outlook on life and ability to make anyone feel better.

_It was the Friday before the Hogsmeade weekend and Lily had just received some very weird news from home. She was in no mood to make nice with people she barely talked to. But 'Brielle just wouldn't leave her alone. First she had tried to get the red-head to talk about what was going on, then had tried to joke her out of the funk. Finally, Lily did something she was not proud of. She snapped at the other girl, belittling her desire to be helpful and basically told her to go shoot herself in the face, although not in quite those words._

_"I don't care what's going on with you, and you don't care what's going on with me! You aren't going to get a brownie patch for trying to fix the world so just leave me the fuck alone!" Lily had screamed at 'Brielle, green eyes flashing viciously. Almost immediately she had wished to take the words back but the dark girl had fled to some unknown sanctuary._

Lily never did apologize for her outburst and now the guilt of that scene being her last encounter with someone so innocent and cheery would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Alice was bursting at the seams. She was dying to tell someone her fantastic news but in a rare instance of tact she decided to wait a few days and only tell Lily, when they were very, very alone.

During the memorial service the two Gryffindor seventh years sat near each other holding their guilt for different reasons, Alice for being happy when someone had died, and Lily for being cruel to the aforementioned deceased. The girls held hands throughout the ceremony although Lily had her head buried in James' shoulder for most of it. Even though he knew Lily and 'Brielle were never particularly close he also knew that if it had been one of his dorm mates (ignoring the fact that the three boys he shared a room with were his very best friends) he would be stricken for months at the very least.

**Recompense**. It's a weird word. It can mean to give a family money after a wrongful death. It can mean exacting revenge. It could be as simple as righting a wrong. It was also a word that was being touted about a lot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Even if anyone knew who exactly had been in Hogsmeade that day, let alone who had cast the spell that immobilized Gabriella, they could never get satisfactory revenge. The only person, it seemed to Lily and the Marauders, that wasn't muttering about comeuppance and vengeance was the only person with a right to.

It was Wednesday and 'Brielle had been dead for almost four days. It seemed at the same time longer and shorter than it had been to Mercedez who still refused to contemplate what the loss would mean for her future. She had been excused from all of her classes for the rest of the week and instructed to speak to a new age grief counselor that Dumbledore had brought in from somewhere. On Sunday, she had gone downstairs for the funeral/memorial service. It was closed casket as the sight of 'Brielle's mangled body would doubtlessly cause hysterics. After the short speech Mercedez had returned to her dorm room with Lyla. Alice and Lily were giving the two some space unsure of what it would be helpful to say to either of them.

Upon entering the room, Mercedez stopped short. All of 'Brielle's belongings had been removed. Her bed had disappeared and the other four had been moved to compensate for the space left behind. So much more than the memorial service, this portrayed the permanence of Gabriella's absence from her life. It was almost all she could do to allow Lyla to lead her passively to her own four-poster and cry into her already damp pillow.

On Monday, Mercedez did not even leave her bed. She lay beneath the covers and contemplated the red silk ceiling of her bed. There Mercedez had stayed until Wednesday a week and a half after 'Brielle had been trampled to death. The other seventh year Gryffindor girls returned at regular intervals with food and gossip to try and cheer her up or at least get her to speak. As Lyla was the only one who knew the true reason Mercedez was so upset, it was only to the other blond that Mercedez spoke.

"I keep thinking if I stay here long enough, I'll look over and see her smiling at me," Mercedez confided in her friend late Tuesday night or early Wednesday morning. "I saw her fall, but I don't really believe she's gone in the gone forever way, you know?" She looked up hopefully at her friend who was still standing.

"I totally understand the feeling," Lyla began

"But?"

"But you know it's not true."

"Maybe, but it makes me feel better. I can't imagine a world without her in it. It's almost like I'm not whole anymore. There was life before 'Brielle but I can't remember what it felt like." Mercedez struggled for the words that could define the feeling of loss that was so much deeper than anyone else knew or suspected.

"Love does that to people," the other girl responded quietly. "But you know 'Brielle wouldn't want you to waste away pining for her."

"Yeah," Mercedez laughed. "She'd tell me to plant some flowers and kiss a pretty boy. She'd be insulted if I kissed a pretty girl though, I think."

"Yeah, she was funny that way." Lyla agreed before pulling the grieved teenager's arm hard enough to get her to come downstairs to breakfast the next day.

That was how Mercedez came to be in the Great Hall staring stonily ahead and barely picking at her breakfast.

By Friday, those who were not close to 'Brielle had found other things to discuss. For Sirius and James it was breakfast food.

"Cereal again?" James asked Remus as the werewolf heartily dug into yet another bowl of Cheerios. "Didn't you have that yesterday?"

"And the day before," Peter added helpfully.

"So maybe he's into cereal," Sirius defended his friend with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah so much so that he must eat his cereal on a serial basis." James replied dully.

"Shame on you, Prongsie-poo!" Sirius scolded. "That wasn't the least bit funny. We Marauders are supposed to take our jokes seriously. Come now be serious."

"But I can't, you're already Sirius, and I'm beginning to think one is more than the world can handle." James retorted to the flippant admonitions of his best friend.

"I'm sorry I eat so much cereal, if I knew it bothered you so much I would've started years ago." Remus inserted with a grin.

"That sentence sounded weird," Peter mused. "Hey, Lily!" he called a few seats down. "What's 'cereal' plural?"

"I thought 'serial' _was_ plural." Lily answered unhelpfully.

"Well there you have it gents," Sirius announced. "Dating James has stunted dear Lily's IQ." James threw a piece of toast while Lily went on with her breakfast unaware of the turn the conversation had taken.

In Transfiguration the seat to the left of Lyla was empty, like a big gaping empty hole. It was the only class where she sat next to 'Brielle because Mercedez wasn't in it. To help her ignore the oppressive emptiness of the space beside her, Lyla took long, in-depth, and detailed notes. Something she hadn't done before. She used to spend the hour passing notes to 'Brielle counting on Lily to help her with anything she couldn't immediately grasp. It was just so weird.

Lyla hadn't been in love with 'Brielle the way Mercedez had. She wasn't even that close of a friend. Really Lyla had only begun to spend time with 'Brielle for convenience sake, because her life-long friend had been drawn to the amazing brunette. Thrusting the shameful jealous thoughts far down, where even an occlumens would have trouble accessing them, Lyla tried to focus on the day's lesson and how to help her friend get over her loss.

When Alice had finally told Lily about her news, the red-head was as ecstatic as anyone would have hoped and promptly began quizzing the short girl on wedding plans and suggesting honeymoon spots.

**And there you have it folks, even combined and edited it's still choppy and short and also sucky and merde.**

**Sami**


	11. Interchapter 3: TaviSirius

**Chapter 11: Interchapter 3: Tavi/Sirius**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by JaDe-ViPeR08**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N: See if you can guess the meaning of the chapter title...go on try it!**

**Tavi and Sirius  
or The eight black Scottish terriers**

Growing up, Octavia Scott had imagined herself in several different scenarios. One involved a member of an outrageously popular muggle band from her mother's teen years. One included a cape and the ability to fly without a broom. And quite a few starred her winning various medals, trophies and honors for accomplishments that hadn't been invented yet. None of them included her being the girl friend of a Marauder and infamous womanizer. At least not until fifth year, when her teasing and flirting - and his taunts and replies - took on so much more meaning to the Slytherin.

Likewise in all of Sirius Black's youthful fancies, he had never seen himself really romantically involved with, well anyone. At least not seriously. He took his girlfriend's, dates, and crushes much more Siriusly than was conducive to a productive relationship. But really, who wanted productive when temporary had all the same perks without the cons? And then in the summer between sixth and seventh year there stood a mighty pillar. A rite of passage, if you will. And her name was Tavi.

At first Sirius had thought his feelings for the girl were no more flirtatious or serious than those he had had for other girls. True she had a brain to go with her body, and the two were always friends in between-times, something the shapely Hufflepuffs could never achieve. All-in-all, and Sirius was very surprised to realize it, he _respected_ her. It galled him to see the way this girl made him act more puppy-dog-like than ever.

Wasn't he, Padfoot the Almighty, the one who wrote the Marauder's third commandment: _Thou shalt not fall in love_? It came only after, _Thou shalt not leave a brother hanging_, and _Thou shalt always be plotting, planning or participating in mischief of some sort_. Yes, it seemed Sirius had broken his most sacred rule.

As for Octavia, she wasn't surprised when the change in her feelings came. She and Sirius had fooled around quite often in the past, and they got on splendidly when Tavi wasn't PMSing. But their camaraderie had never really seemed _romantic_ to her. And one day he smiled at her joke. That was all it took, a smile. He had smiled at her before, but this smile was different. It marked a change.

The two were in no running for cutest couple or any other lame superlative, unless "Couple Most Likely to Accidentally-on-Purpose Maim Someone" was added to the already ridiculous list of titles one could be nominated for.

Despite their own faults and shortcomings, the pair did love each other. And despite its lustful, shallow appearance, their love was the real thing. As much as they fought, argued, and irritated each other, they would be bereft without the benefit of knowing the other would come running when needed.

The death of Gabriella in an unexpected way brought them together. It was something that said "this war is real; we could be separated by something more permanent than Winter break." And deep down inside, each dreaded the possibility while acknowledging its likelihood.

**Everyone who reviews using proper grammar and includes criticism and praise will get the chapter title explained if they didn't understand it.**

**Sami**


	12. Chapter 9: Apologies

**Chapter 12: Chapter 9: Apologies**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by The Blasphemous Contessa**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay. I don't really have an excuse the whole computer crapping out and mono thing was AGES ago. Anywhoot, here's your latest installment. This is one of those short boring set up chapters. And about the last chapter's Title Challenge Eight Black Scottish Terriers comes from a combination of the two names. Octavia=Eight, Black=Black, Scott=Scottish, Sirius=Dog. Yeah, I'm a nerd I know.**

**Chapter inspired by "Almost Lover" **

The rest of November passed in a blur of assignments. Mercedez was slowly coming out of her funk with the help of Lyla. The two had been best friends since before Hogwarts and would doubtless remain close for the rest of their lives. Trish and Peter had had another slight tiff concerning personal boundaries that was quickly resolved without much incident. Alice was proudly showing off her ring to anyone in eye-line and glued as closely to Frank as ever. The Marauders remained four peas in a pod despite their "side projects" as the upperclassmen among the Slytherin house nick-named the girlfriends.

By the time December rolled around James wasn't the only one ready for winter break.

"Come on, Calendar move!" Peter Pettigrew could be heard muttering in the Gryffindor tower almost hourly. He was to be spending his Christmas holiday with La'Tricia Cordair and her family in Wales and they were both excited about this prospect. This was something that amused Sirius greatly.

"The watched calendar never moves, Peter." Lily sang as she passed him on her way up to the boys' dorms to meet with James.

"Mind over matter, good buddy," Remus cajoled in opposition. He too wanted the winter break to come as he would be spending it with James' family which had included Sirius since the summer before. He sat in one of the plush red armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, a book open in his lap. He wasn't paying much attention to said manuscript due to the presence of one sixth year girl squeezed into the remaining inches. Sophia wasn't so keen on the holidays due to the fact that she would be spending them with her mother and lecherous step-father. She knew there was no point in arguing.

"_Lisetta," Gian would calmly say to her mother. "Sophia is your daughter and you hardly ever see her." Sophia's mother would nod here or perhaps make a weak argument that Gian would easily counter. "I know that she is a teenager and her friends are important to her, but you are her mother and now more than ever it is imperative that you spend as much time as possible together." Lisetta would accept Gian's reasoning, never once wondering if there was another reason her husband was so adamant that her teenage daughter be in the house. She'd never admit that she suspected something or that she was afraid to voice her suspicions._

"_I do miss her." was all that Sophia's mother would say. The Gryffindor knew that arguing was pointless. She would be the good daughter and spend two weeks behind enemy lines, and then Remus would "fix" her when they got back._

"Are you staying here over Christmas?" Sirius asked from his place on the floor beside the fire. "'Cause, I'm sure James' folks wouldn't mind one-"

"I'm spending Christmas with my mother and Gian." Sophia cut him off before he could finish the offer. Remus looked at her with concern.

"You hadn't mentioned that," he said quickly brows drawn together they way they always did when he was worried.

"Mother's owl only just arrived this morning." She replied.

"That was hours ago. There was plenty of chance to mention it."

"Oh, so now I need your permission to see my mother?" Sophia hissed.

"No! It's not like that!" Remus defended aghast at the accusation.

Sophia didn't know how much of her story Remus' friends knew but it was obvious to anyone that she spent as little time as possible with Lisetta and Gian preferring her American relatives or staying on campus during breaks.

Rather than submit to more scrutiny, Sophia retreated to the library where she knew Octavia would be at this hour.

"What's up with her, mate?" Sirius asked not oblivious to the tension he had accidentally created.

'It's nothing." Remus replied sullenly. "I'm going to bed"

Upstairs, Lily was sitting cross legged on Remus' bed. It was the cleanest in the dorm and the closest to James' which the dark haired boy currently occupied. No amount of gold could make Lily willingly touch the mess that had accumulated around the rest of the room despite the fact that house elves cleaned the dorms every weekend.

"...Or you can come right after Christmas if your family wants to open presents with you." James was telling the red-head.

"I think I can get away with leaving early. Vernon's going to be there and hopefully Mum'll take pity on poor, sweet, little Lily-kins."

"Christmas Eve?"

"Probably."

"So now that that's out of the way..." James trailed off suggestively but Lily only wrinkled her nose.

"I am not touching your bed. You come over here." And he did. Not even five whole minutes later Remus barged into the dorm sullenly to find two of his closest friends making out on his bed. Not enough time had passed for anything truly embarrassing to be revealed but still. Two people were making out in his bed and neither of them was him.

"Argh!" Moony yelled averting his face and jolting Lily and James out of the moment. "My eyes! My BED!"

"Remus!" Lily cried in surprise.

"My bed!"

"Sorry, mate. Just, er got carried away-"

"On my bed! What's wrong with yours?"

"Ew! I'm not touching that," Lily gasped in disgust.

"There are James-germs in my bed. I sleep there! How do you think I feel?" normally Remus would not have been this upset, he might even have been mildly amused. But not now when he was already worrying about Sophia and upset with her for keeping things from him.

"We're sorry Remus," Lily began but he cut her off.

"If you were really 'sorry' you wouldn't have done it in the first place. But no, you all always take advantage of shy, considerate Remus. 'Lupin won't get mad. Let's make out on his bed.'" Lily gasped in shock and hurt, Moony had never raised his voice at her or spoken to anyone in that manner.

She fled downstairs with tears of shame and hurt streaming freely down her face. As she rounded the corner on the first flight she could hear James arguing on her behalf.

"That was uncalled for. If you want to vent then fine vent at me, not Lily."

"I didn't mean," Remus began but didn't finish, quickly deflated.

At the foot of the stairs she slammed hard into the chest of Sirius Black who was on his way to bed early.

"Lily?" he asked in surprise having never seen the Head Girl in such a state. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she sniffled and tried to wrench her arm from the boy's iron-hard grip. But Sirius wasn't having any of it.

"Did something happen?" he pressed. "Are you and James in a fight or something?"

"It's nothing, ok. I'm just being a little oversensitive today." Lily said meaningfully, hoping for a "guy reaction" to the implied subject. As expected, the large youth dropped her arm like it was made from acid and mumbled something along the lines of "oh, sorry then."

Sophia wasn't really mad at Remus, and she hoped that he knew it. She was only angry at herself and at Gian for putting her through this mess and her mother for not noticing. Rather than seeking out the company of fellow sixth-year, Sophia retreated to the furthest corner of the library. Her second favorite place in the entire school the first being Remus' arms.

In this hidden little nook was the fiction and muggle literature much overlooked by most of the population of Hogwarts as the muggleborns tried to immerse themselves in magic and avoid their muggle roots and the pureblood students had little interest in such mundane things as the courtship rituals of Regency England or the innocence of growing up loved and cherished in Civil War Era America. Pulling a copy of _Middlemarch _from the shelf Sophia opened it to a random chapter and let the idiocy of the characters soothe her. This was where Madame Pince found her two hours later, sound asleep.

"Wake up you." she called in the deserted chamber. "Your dorm room is for sleeping, the library's for studying."

"Sorry, Madame Pince," Sophia called as she scurried out as fast as her legs would carry her. She snuck into the nearly deserted common room and was about to make her way up the stairs to the girls' dorms when a voice called her attention to the armchair by the fire.

"Sophia?" Remus asked surprised when he saw a small shadow cross the common room.

"Remus?" she squeaked in reply.

"Hey. Are you okay? I figured you wanted to be left alone. Sorry I took m-" he began but she cut him off.

"I know. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive."

"It's not you I'm mad at. It's him."

"I know." she nodded. Then ran and flung herself into his lap and gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled back he resettled her so that she rested comfortably against his chest. Remus chastely pressed his lips to the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. As usual Sophia's breathing and heart-rate quickened. _It's Remus._ She reminded herself and as always her vital signs soon returned to normal as he rocked her gently.

Just as they had on the way to Hogwarts three-and-a-half months before, the Marauders and company crammed enough people into the last compartment of the train to make any fire marshal nervous. Mercedez and Lyla sat together in the furthest back seat. Mercedez was staring out the window in a gloom completely oblivious to the teenagers around her. Remus and Sophia were sitting opposite the two girls enjoying each other's company and dreading the impending separation. Across the aisle Peter and Trish were playing exploding snap separated from the two couples by a lounging Sirius who was leaning comfortably against the back wall of the compartment with Tavi pressed against his chest chatting animatedly to a sixth year Ravenclaw, Janine, who was also on the floor. In the front-facing seats Alice and Lily gossiped loudly while James and Frank looked on with boredom. An hour or so passed in this fashion before the groups changed up.

Mercedez wanted to find somewhere quieter and so Lyla followed her out of the compartment, they were quickly followed by Alice-and-Frank who wanted a little privacy to say good-bye. Janine was pulled out by a group of Ravenclaw girls and left giggling and apologizing all at once. Sirius took this as his cue to occupy Octavia's lips which caused the other inhabitants to wish loudly for brain bleach.

By the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the London Station and everyone was thoroughly scarred for life, Sophia and Remus exited the train hand-in-hand. Sophia gave Remus a quick kiss good-bye and made her way to where Lisetta and Gian waited.

"Three weeks," she murmured against his lips before leaving. Gian's eyes had narrowed as he watched the exchange and Sophia gulped, this was going to be a long break. Pushing the thought aside, Sophia feigned excitement and rushed over to her mother.

"Momma," she cried with true affection throwing her arms around the woman. Through the crowd, Remus could see her flinch when Gian joined the hug at the same time that soft hands came down on his shoulders.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, hello." he greeted James' parents warmly and allowed Mrs. Potter to smother him with hugs. It felt almost normal to be greeted in this fashion by someone else's parents while his own barely acknowledge him.

Lily stalked off the train with Tavi as Sirius had grabbed James and tugged him over to where his progenitors waited.

"Boys," both girls chorused as their feet met concrete and rolled their eyes in synch when they saw the enthusiasm with which they both greeted Mrs. Potter. Remus stood awkwardly on one side having already said his "hello"s. Mr. Potter watched the little tableau, eyes blazing with pride. It was obvious that, however stern a parent he was rumored to be, he loved his family. The girls made their way to their boyfriends, Lily's own family just visible from the corner of her eye. James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder as soon as she was near enough for touch and Mrs. Potter eyed the red-head speculatively.

"Mum, Dad," the gangly teenager began with obvious pride; "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Lily Evans. I invited her to spend some time with us over the hols." Lily blushed a bit at the way his voice caressed her name. She hadn't really noticed it before and it was doubly embarrassing that his parents would be the first to witness it.

"Very nice to meet you," the girl said, politely extending her hand. Both parents shared a bit of a look.

"We've heard James had girlfriends before," Mr. Potter began gruffly, his eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief. "But you're the first we've ever met so there must be something special about you." It seems James got his talents as a trouble-maker from his father as well as the untidy hair and hazel eyes though in every other aspect he looked like his mother. Mrs. Potter had ice blue eyes and short red hair, darker than Lily's that was cropped short in a serious yet flattering style. Mother and son had the same delicate brows and curved lips though his nose was stronger than hers. As James continued to grow he would probably have the same broad shoulders and strong build as his father, he was already nearing Mr. Potter in height.

"Lovely to meet you, dear." Mrs. Potter said patting Lily on the shoulder and giving her husband a warning glance. The group exchanged a few niceties then Lily left to find her parents and sister.

"See you in a few days," James called as Lily scampered of. "Hey guys!" she called to her family throwing her arms around her mother. Despite the fact that she rarely thought about home while at school, she always found upon returning that she had missed them. "Long time no see," Lily added quietly as she hugged her father after having been snubbed by her once beloved sister.

"So, who was the boy?" Lisetta asked as she walked Sophia and Gian out to the car. One of Gian's muggle props he insisted on using. Sophia's mother probably didn't know how much trouble she was getting her daughter in just then. Though Sophia wasn't sure if she would have avoided the subject even if she knew.

"Just Remus," Sophia told Mrs. Toile as nonchalantly as she could. "We're, sort of, dating?" She squeaked watching Gian's face in the rear view mirror. His knuckles turned white and his lips pressed in a thin line before Sophia's eyes as her mother tried to pry more details from her suddenly laconic daughter.

"He's a total puppy," she said when asked if he was a gentleman. "All awkward uncertainty and an eagerness to please." The subject often returned to Lisetta's preoccupation with Remus in between details from the months away. Sophia hadn't seen Lisetta since Easter Break the year before, preferring to spend breaks with friends or her sister in America.

**So that's it. That's all I have to offer you after four months of nothing. I'm really sorry. But I will tell you the next chapter will be called "Letters" and that it is about halfway done and REALLY sad.**

**Sami**


	13. Chapter 10: Letters

**Chapter 13: Chapter 10: Letters**

**Balance Beam: A Slightly Less Clichéd Lily/James Love Story brought to you by The Blasphemous Contessa**

**SUMMARY: Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. It even comes standard with two OCs who date a Marauder and a confusing inner monologue. But I promise this WILL NOT follow the LJ formula that has been so humorously parodied.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK Rowling is an 18 year old half-Portuguese half-Cruzan girl from Texas, I don't think she could handle the stress.**

**A/N: I added about two pages to the last chapter. You absolutely HAVE to read the addition for this to make sense. This chapter has some violence and profanity. Not much but enough to make a point**

**Chapter inspired by "Don't Go" by Fefe Dobson**

"Shame, she was such a sweet girl," Gian said when Sophia told her mother about 'Brielle's passing. Both females looked at him oddly, as far as any of them knew, he had never met the girl or her family.

"Yeah," Sophia said around the lump in her throat, "She was a little strange but we all miss her." When they reached the Toile family residence Lisetta went inside to look after Sophia's "Welcome Home" dinner as Gian had already moved to help her with her luggage.

"I hope you're not giving it up to that school boy," Gian hissed menacingly at his step-daughter the moment his wife was out of earshot. "You should be saving yourself for the right man," he added, rank breath tickling her nose.

"You, you mean?" Sophia asked then immediately regretted it as Gian's fist connected with the small of her back. "Nowhere the bruises will show?" she continued baiting him even knowing what was coming next.

"Insolent whore! You will show respect to your betters." Through tears of pain and shame, Sophia nodded. "Good, now get yourself together before Lisetta comes back out here." Sophia glared at Gian but wiped her eyes and calmed her breathing. The two carried her large trunk inside and when they reached Lisetta's eye-line, Gian playfully ruffled Sophia's hair.

"Poor girl reamed herself with her luggage pulling it out of the trunk," Gian told her mother with a chuckle. "Clumsy kid," he added even though Sophia had always been graceful.

Octavia was not surprised to find only her brother, Ignatius, waiting for her at the train station. Neither was she shocked to find her family manor empty, instead she put her things in her seldom used room and returned downstairs to prepare something quick for herself and Iggy. The Side-along Apparition that brought Tavi and Iggy to their ancestral home in Wales had made both hungry. Strange since no one else seemed to have that particular side affect.

"So," Iggy started just to make conversation. "Got a boyfriend, yet?" The Scott family had never been particularly good at conversation, nor did they shy from awkward subjects.

"Yeah, a Black," she supplied not bothering the elaborate on which. She could have been dating Bellatrix and her father would be pleased. _Anyone, just as long as it's not that blood-traitor, Sirius. _

"Which one?" Ignatius asked, seeing through the ruse.

"Sirius," Iggy looked at her and whistled low.

"I don't want to be here when Frio finds out," he told her.

"Not planning on telling Father," Tavi shrugged.

"Too late," a cold voice made them both turn. Frio Scott, their openly Death Eater father and head of the Scott line leaned casually against the wall. He dismissed Ignatius with a glare. The son he only kept around because one of his children had to inherit and Iggy had married a pure blood.

"The blood traitor?" Frio asked mildly. Tavi immediately distrusted the casual friendliness in his voice.

"You know my feelings on the matter," Tavi told her father turning to leave the room but he called her back.

"This could work to our advantage," Frio mused aloud. "The boy trusts you, yes?" Tavi nodded not knowing where this was heading and not liking it one bit. "Then bring him back to our side." Octavia gasped in outrage.

"I'll do no such thing," she hollered, sure Iggy could hear her all the way upstairs. "He's chosen his side and I'll not sway him. I wouldn't want to." Frio balled his fists but took a deep breath. Whatever his flaws he had never struck his children and didn't intend to now.

"Then you are no daughter of mine," he said while wondering how his children could have strayed so far from his intended path for them.

"What?" Tavi asked voice breathy with shock.

"You heard me. Get Out! Take your shit and never let me see you again!" Tavi set her jaw and marched upstairs. "Fine, but you will regret this. Soon." Then she took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron where she spent the remainder of her holiday.

_Sirius,_

_Fan-bloody-tastic start of break. I'm now a member of the Not-Snotty-Enough-For-Their-Lineage Club. How are you? I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts. Don't worry about me; I'm finally free of Matilda and Frio. 'Sides, Iggy said he'll look in on me 'til Moira stops him. Send hugs and kisses to the boys. Manly hugs and kisses, of course._

_Love,  
Tavi_

_Sophia,_

_Wanna come spend the rest of Break with me? I know its a little last minute, but Pete'll be staying with the Potters after Christmas so your Mum has nothing to worry about there. Please say you'll ask? Two weeks of nothing but Jonathan and Michael should be listed under torture. I'll buy you those muggle sweets you like._

_Your bestest friend in the whole wide world whom you love dearly and would do anything for,  
Trishy-la_

_Lils,_

_You haven't heard anything from Sophia have you? My last owl was returned unopened and I'm a little worried._

_Rem_

_James,_

_They're letting me out Christmas Eve! Vernon's gotten even worse and I think he and Pet are getting freaky. Ew! But anyway, how do I get to your place?_

_Can't wait,  
Lily_

_Trish,_

_Sorry, I can't._

_Sophia_

_Tavi,_

_Can I punch his face in? Of course Iggy will help you out, Moira's not THAT controlling. They're both nice enough as far as purists go. James said you can stay with us next break. We have an excellent plan for when school starts again so I'll see you then._

_Sirius_

_Lilyflower,_

_Excellent. Sirius and I will meet you, you don't live that far from Potter Manor actually. Sirius and Remus are both in girl-induced funks and Peter is with Trish for a few days still. I'm BORED! Entertain me with tales of strange muggle customs and practices?_

_Your hot stud,  
James_

_Sophia,_

_No one's heard anything from you in a while. Everything okay?_

_Lily_

_Rem,_

_Last I heard her folks wouldn't let her visit Trish, but that was ages ago, sorry.  
I'm having a little trouble with my transfiguration essay, you know anything about animagi?  
I'll be spending the next two weeks with you guys. Try not to get into too much trouble._

_Lily-not-Lils_

_S,_

_Why haven't you written back?_

_A._

**The Daily Prophet, 19 December 1977  
**Another Hogwarts' student is missing this Holiday break. Sixteen-year-old Gryffindor, Sophia Muerzo was last seen Tuesday by her mother and step-father outside their family home. Toile, Muerzo's step-father tells authorities that it is possible she ran away to be with a boy her family does not approve of. One can only hope, there is no sign of foul play but abduction by the growing number of Death Eaters has not been ruled out. Citizens are reminded of the tragic death earlier this year; the girl in question was a friend of Muerzo's and the public is asked to keep an eye out for anyone matching the girl's description (see page 4 for more information).

**The London Gazette 21 December 1977  
**The body of an unidentified girl was found in a residential area of southern Britain last night. Sources say the girl is between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and of at least partial Hispanic decent. She was found partially stripped, in only a thin shift and battered almost beyond recognition. The only clue as to the girl's identity is a piece of thick paper clutched in her hand from an unnamed sender.

**The Daily Prophet, 22 December 1977**  
Gian Toile was arrested today under suspicion for the rape and murder of his sixteen-year-old step-daughter who was found by muggle authorities. New evidence suggests that Toile is a repeat offender and the student's tragic death could have been prevented if only someone would have spoken out sooner. Sophia Muerzo was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a sixth year Gryffindor, Sophia will be mourned by her class mates. A fellow student who wishes to remain unnamed had this to say about her fellow. "She never even told anyone that something was wrong." Solemn words indeed, reminding us all that in these trying times evil does not always wear a tattoo.

**Okay, I did it. This is your chappie. Like? It's super sad, and more people are gonna die, because I have to keep this canon…..I'm gonna hate doing Trish ****.**

**Sami**


End file.
